Violets are Red
by MadnessinmyMethod
Summary: Zuko's leg is broken. The only people around to help him is Team Avatar. He's ready to be a better person. But did it have to happen so fast? Add in some Fire Nation jerks and we got a party. It gets so incredibly actiony. Zutara and a little Taang.
1. Rock Steady

Chapter 1: Rock Steady

**This is my first fanfiction ever. Well my friends really liked it and want me to write a sequel already. I hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing this. Anyways, this is for all the Zutara lovers out there. I hear there will actually be Zutara in the season finale, I just hope it's not the "I'll save you from the pirates" stuff they try to call Zutara. Anyway my whole story is finished so I'm sorry if you want to give me input on what should happen next, but you can give me suggestions for the sequel I'm currently working on. At this point I'm a few chapters in. Anyway, done wasting your time. Sit down and read.**

Aang lazily spun an airball, shrinking and unshrinking it.

"Twinkletoes! Practice time!"

Aang jumped up with the agility and speed of a master airbender and raced off to where Toph was waiting.

"Sokka! Stop eating all the food!" Katara shouted in exasperation.

"But-"

"You haven't even been training! You've been riding Appa all day!"

Sokka reluctantly tossed the unbitten food back to Katara. "I'm going for firewood," he muttered, clearly annoyed.

Katara looked around the camp. The tent was set up, everyone was happy (except Sokka). She looked down at herself, she was filthy. "I'm going to the river!" she shouted to no one in particular. Katara heard a muffled reply over the crashes of rocks. She followed the tiny stream they camped by till it led to a round pool. It was like glass in the cool afternoon light. Katara stripped down to her underthings and waded in, letting the cool water envelop her. Her water. Her element.

Suddenly the sounds of feet crunching on the dry leaves approached. Katara hid behind some water rocks. She saw the backs of two heads emerge into the clearing. It was all she could see over the jagged points. She silently thanked the water gods she had brought her robes in with her to wash.

"Uncle, Azula will catch us if we don't keep moving," one of them said. It was an eerily familiar voice.

"Prince Zuko, it's getting late. We can afford to stop. We can get an ostrich-horse in the next town," the other replied.

Katara froze. Zuko and Iroh. Iroh was ok, but Zuko… She prayed that they would keep moving and that she could escape to warn Aang. Katara bent the water around her so that she could silently put on her robes.

Zuko and Iroh were still arguing, but she could tell that Zuko was losing. "Fine!" Zuko shouted, apparently fed up. He stormed off into the woods.

"You can come out now," the old General said softly.

Katara gasped and waded out of the water, drying herself by bending. "How did you?" she stuttered.

"I am a wise, slightly senile, old man. To think I didn't notice your footprints is foolish," the old man laughed.

Katara didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to run away now, before my nephew catches you?"

"I, uh, oh no! Aang!" Katara ran away from Iroh, sprinting as quickly as she could back to their camp.

Iroh smiled and shook his head. Teens. He bent down to rummage for tea in his pack. Ginseng maybe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aang!" Katara shouted, forgetting that that would probably alert Zuko to their presence here anyway. She found Sokka and Momo sitting by the campfire, eating. Sokka made a miserable attempt to hide the food.

"Oh, Katara." Then he caught sight of her face. "What's wrong?"

"Zuko," she gasped. "He's here."

"So, what? I'm helpless," said a bitter voice behind them.

Katara and Sokka turned to see Toph and Aang carrying Zuko into their camp. "Twinkletoes hit him with a rock," Toph said in the same old, slightly arrogant tone that came with being one of the most prominent Earth Kingdom families.

"We think his leg is broken," Aang added, showing much more concern.

"Someone should go get my uncle," Zuko interjected, gritting his teeth against the pain in his lower leg.

"I know where he is," Katara said, running off into the trees.

Momo had scampered forward and was prodding Zuko with his tiny, curious paws. "Stop it!" Zuko shouted, swatting at the winged lemur in agitation, and receiving an angry chitter in return.

"You might not want to get Momo mad," Sokka said, shockingly friendly towards their enemy. "He might start throwing things at you." Sokka looked as if he spoke from experience.

"I'll keep that in mind." Zuko had been trying his best to hold back bitter comments, but that one he could not suppress.

"Zuko, what happened?" Katara had returned with Iroh.

"The greatest earthbender in the world," the angry teen said, jerking his head toward Aang. "My leg is broken."

"It was an accident sorry."

"Zuko, don't be so rude to the people that have helped you," Iroh scolded.

Katara stifled a giggle. It was too funny.

"I'm sorry to encroach on your hospitality, young Avatar," Iroh said, turning to Aang, "but might we borrow some medical supplies?"

"Of course," said Aang. "You're running from Azula and her friends, aren't you?" Aang asked as an afterthought, rummaging through their bags for their medpack.

"Yes. My niece is a most violent individual and we are fugitives now," Iroh answered.

"Well, it would make a lot of sense if you traveled with us," Aang said. "I mean it would be easier for Zuko to ride Appa. And Katara is an excellent healer." Aang's eyes held a serious air that embodied them on few occasions.

Katara blushed despite her shock at what Aang was offering. It did make sense.

"I think I would have to discuss it with my nephew," Iroh said carefully. "But you are very wise, young Avatar."

A haunting silence crept over them. Aang had found the medpack. It was times like these that a lack of sound could be truly deafening. The silence was broken by a moan of pain that Zuko could no longer hold in. "So you're a healer, Miss Katara?" Iroh asked her.

**So yeah. It's a bit of an overused plotline, but I promise later on it becomes incredibly unique and creative and blahblahblah. I have a few OCs that will come into the story in a few chapters and some more that will come in towards the end. Hopefully my ideas have never been thought of before. Then again, mind reading is such a big problem these days. Anyway, if it seems a bit dull, don't give up, just press the next button. Please? Time to go back and get rid of all the redlines under the names cause Microsoft Word is really stupid. **


	2. Rinse

Chapter 2: Rinse

**Yay! If you're reading this that means I love you! Because you gave me a chance. Thanks so much! It really means a lot to me as a new fanfiction writer that anyone would bother to read to chapter two. E-hugs for you! Anyway this chapter is much shorter. There's a lot more that I would put in the chapter, but the contents of my chapters fit the titles, which are song titles by the way. And if anyone is interested in the songs at all, just ask and I'll start posting information about the songs, you know who sings them and stuff. Anyway, this chapter is where the slight hints of Zutara begin, but not much just yet so don't get you hopes up too much.**

Katara's healer instincts kicked in immediately. She sat down, bending some water out of her flask. But Zuko was still sitting hostilely removed from the group. "Can I look at it?" Katara asked, her voice flowing as gently as the water she bent.

Zuko earned a disapproving look from his Uncle before he proffered the broken leg.

Katara waited while Zuko took off his boot and rolled up the pant leg. He looked reluctant to be there and was surely trying to bite back scathing comments. Iroh smiled. At least he was trying. Katara bent the water towards Zuko and watched him shudder slightly as it made contact with his smooth, pale skin. The water allowed Katara to see within Zuko, physically, that is. There was no doubt about it. His leg was broken.

Katara bent the water to a different path and set the fractured bones. She could speed the healing a little, but only by a few days and only after long intervals. If Zuko and Iroh stayed, they would be awhile. Katara withdrew herself from the enchantment of bending. "I've set your leg. It's definitely broken. I can only speed the healing by a few days and only after long intervals. I need to make a brace to keep the bones in place," she added, reaching for the medpack.

"So how long will it be?" Iroh asked. He could see his nephew's grimace out of the corner of his eye.

"Four or five weeks, would be my guess," Katara answered, already starting to construct a brace. "More like three or four if I can heal it regularly. And much longer if you put a lot of stress on it," she warned Zuko, who scowled in return. He was only silent because his Uncle was here. His emotions conflicted between being touched by the water peasant and somehow feeling relaxed by her touch. Something was wrong with him. "Aang is right," Katara said, shaking Zuko from his thoughts. "It would be wiser to travel with us." Katara finished with the brace. "I'm going to ice your leg," she told Zuko bending some water from her flask. "Try not to move too much."

As Katara got up to leave, Zuko muttered a painful: "Thank you."

**Yes, again I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but the next bit doesn't fit with the title, and I've got the perfect title for next chapter. So get over it, because most likely I'll have published the first five chapters in one go, because they wouldn't let me publish anything until three days after I got my account. Plus I had a whole Sunday to do absolutely nothing. Yay my lack of a life! Ok yeah so it's pretty much angsty drama until chapter 5 then it's awesome and actiony. SO please press the next button, because there isn't much until the actioniness. Totally making up words **

**here.**


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Chapter 3: Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**OMG! I was listening to my ipod while typing and then this song came on in the shuffle when I was about to start this chapter! Way cool. Anyway this is one of the best Clash songs ever. The Clash! Almost as good as Nirvana, which is almost as good as Avatar. Yup I'm a classic rock addict too. Anyways when I was writing this chapter in my notebook I tried to stay up late to start it, but my mom made me turn out the lights after one sentence.**

Sokka and Momo were sitting in more or less the same position that Katara had found them in earlier. Aang was trying to cook, trying. And Toph was just watching the world around her. Watching in her vibration way, being blind.

"How's the angry freak with a ponytail?" Toph asked casually.

"Broken leg," Katara answered. "It'll take a few weeks to heal depending on the healing he gets. And actually it's not a ponytail anymore."

"Whatever, Sugar Queen." Toph went back to her vibrations.

Katara walked over to where Aang was trying to cook. "Have I ruined it yet?" Aang asked; his big, grey eyes looked at Katara hopefully.

Katara looked in the pot. "All you've done is boil water," she said.

"Oh," said Aang, a little crestfallen. "I was trying to make soup."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't want to stay with these people," Zuko said fiercely.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh began placatingly.

"I'm not a Prince anymore!" Zuko shouted. "I was banished!"

"Zuko, we will not be able to travel quickly. Azula will catch us," Iroh said tiredly.

"We can hide."

"She will find us. The Avatar offered to let us stay. I think it is wise to accept his offer."

"They won't trust us, Uncle."

"They trust us enough to let us stay," Iroh reminded him.

"Do you really think it is the only way?"

"No. I think it is the right way. We have been fighting the wrong battles for too long." Iroh gazed into the distance.

"Then we'll stay."

"Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Well, the Avatar asked you…"

"Well, if you're that uncomfortable," Iroh answered, knowing exactly what his nephew was thinking and thus receiving a dark glare. Iroh was about to walk away, but stopped and looked at the young man who was like a son to him. Iroh's expression changed to one of rare severity. "Are you ready for your second chance, Prince Zuko?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice, Uncle," Zuko said, looking down at his leg.

Iroh nodded and left to find Aang, walking with surprising grace for a man of his age and build. He nodded politely to Katara, whom he passed on his way to the center campfire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara walked confidently towards Zuko, who was lost in thought, trying to cope with or at least ignore the world around him. "Uh, Zuko," she said hesitantly, stopping in front of the dark firebender.

"What?" he snapped, a little rudely.

"I brought you some soup," Katara said, as a new bout of confidence rushed through her. "You must be hungry." She sat down next to him, handing him the wooden bowl. "Sorry there's no meat. Aang's a vegan."

"Uh, thank you." Zuko felt awkward thanking the waterbender, who so often made his life miserable, not that that was her fault. She was just protecting a friend. He had threatened her and the people she cared about more times than he could count and here she was, treating him like it had never happened. Zuko began eating, still feeling awkward in Katara's presence.

Katara stared off into the forest. She decided to let Zuko eat a bit before trying to ask questions. She turned to Zuko, taking in his appearance. He wasn't bad looking. His hair was cropped into a short cut, so different from the ponytail he once wore. She liked it better this way. It was strong, but in a different way from the soldiers' topknot. She took in the rest of him. His strong features. His muscles somehow still elegant in the travel-stained Earth Kingdom garments he now wore as a fugitive. Katara's eyes rested on his scar. That dark purple that covered half his face. Katara wondered about it from time to time.

A loud belch from Sokka pulled her out of her thoughts, and she blushed, realizing that she had been staring at Zuko and he knew. "How's your leg?" Katara asked, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Still broken," Zuko replied with a touch of sarcasm. He had finished his soup and now gave Katara his full attention.

"Do you want some more ice?" Katara asked. "It'll help with the swelling."

"Uh, I guess," Zuko answered, not sure what else to say.

Katara turned around to pull the stopper out of her water skin. She was Iroh talking to Aang. She knew what it was about. Katara turned back around, bending some water and freezing it to Zuko's leg. "So are you going to stay?" she asked. She wasn't sure what she wanted the answer to be. She liked Iroh and he could probably teach Aang to firebend, but Zuko was… Zuko.

"We would like to," Zuko said slowly. "I… I'm ready… I want to be an honorable person again. I think it's sunk in that I can never go home. I've been fighting the wrong battles for almost three years."

"That is a very honorable thing." Katara got up and left, taking the empty soup bowl with her, and passing Iroh as he made his way back to a contemplative Zuko.

**I know only faint hints of Zutaraness. It'll get way more Zutaray soon. Promise. Of course we have to have the usual, "Katara finds out how Zuko got his scar" scene. I'll try to take my own spin on it, you know. Keep it interesting. SO. Next chapter very Zutaray and then chapter 5 big action. **


	4. Numb

Chapter 4: Numb

**So…big Zutara chapter. This one is a Linkin Park song. The title will make more sense at the end. Anyway, not much more I can add at this point. SO! Let there be a chapter!**

Sokka listened to Iroh eagerly as the old general explained fighting techniques. Katara, Aang, and Toph chatted quietly. Zuko was alone. Except for Momo, who kept trying to sleep on his head. It was a cloudless day and the sun shone brightly above them as they rode on Appa. Zuko was thinking. He felt like he had lost his purpose. He felt like he had nothing. He felt so alone. Zuko frustratedly took Momo off of his head again, receiving a reproachful stare from those luminous green eyes. "Leave me alone," Zuko whispered softly, turning on his side and falling asleep, which Momo soon took full advantage of to do the same on his head.

Katara glanced in Zuko's direction. She naturally worried for him. It was hard not to. "Is he ok?" she asked Iroh.

Iroh's face took on a tired expression that although it showed his age, also showed his strength and wisdom. Iroh sighed. "Prince Zuko had been through a lot. A lot more than a young man should. A lot more than you know. Probably a lot more than I know. My nephew is a complicated young man," he said, remembering he had once said the same thing to the crew of their old ship. Those men could be dead for all he knew. It seemed like years had passed, when it had been mere months.

"Is it about his scar?" Katara asked softly, watching Momo twitch slightly on Zuko's sleeping form.

"Some of it." Katara waited to hear more. Iroh knew she was waiting. "You should hear it from him. It's his burden to share, not mine."

Katara sat silently, watching the sun fall deeper into the sky. She felt almost empty and raw at the same time. The talk about being haunted by one's past had brought back the memories of her mother. She tried to fight them back, failed, and let herself be immersed in them. She sat alone, clutching the pendent of her mother's necklace, longingly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Zuko was lost in a sea of colors. He turned rapidly, trying to find his frame of reference, something to hold onto. It stopped. He was screaming in pain. His face burned painfully and his hands went to newly burned flesh on the left side of his face. Burning. Burning._

_He fell into another swirl of color, sobbing in pain and fear. He was younger now. He saw his sister. She was running towards him, her jaw set and her fists on fire. He couldn't move. He couldn't fight back. He couldn't scream. He couldn't even close his eyes._

_The dream changed again. He was floating in the ocean. Floating. Alone. He could hear a voice whispering words of comfort. Telling him it was alright. Telling him it was ok. Telling him to wake up. Wake up!_

Zuko's eyes flashed open. It was dark. They were on the ground again. Someone had carried him down from Appa and covered him with a blanket. Then he noticed Katara sitting next to him. Her faces inches away from his own. Her eyes wide with worry. Toph was standing behind her, holding a bowl, presumably filled with food.

Zuko tried to stand, but was then reminded that his leg was broken with a sharp pain that made him cry out.

"Are you ok? You were having a nightmare," Katara said with the compassion that was starting to annoy him, because subconsciously he didn't feel worthy.

"And shouting," Toph added.

"I'm fine," Zuko lied quickly, looking away from the two girls.

"We brought you some stew," Toph said, sitting down and handing the bowl to Zuko. Zuko took it, hoping that they would go away, but then realized that they were staying to eat with him.

"Did my Uncle make this?" he asked, resigning himself to being remotely pleasant company.

"Yeah. He's a decent cook," Katara answered. There was a long silence, as none of them knew what to say next.

Toph decided to ruin it. "So how did you get your scar?"

"Toph! He probably doesn't want to talk about it!" Katara said.

_Right you are_, Zuko thought. How did the blind girl even know he had a scar?

"I want to know!" Toph protested loudly. "What? You have any other ideas of what to talk about?"

Zuko looked at them. He didn't want to tell anyone, let alone them. He started to feel very cold inside.

There was a long silence. "I probably won't stop bothering you until you tell me," Toph told Zuko. "You might want to get it over with."

Zuko stared at the girl for a minute. He couldn't run. He couldn't firebend well enough to drive her off. He couldn't make her shut up. "Fine, I'll tell you. It's not a fairytale."

"Wasn't asking for one."

Zuko took a deep breath, but it probably wouldn't make this moment anyway easier. "I was fourteen," he began. "I still lived in the Fire Nation then." He took another deep breath. "I was eager to start training. Training to take over as Fire Lord one day. I wasn't supposed to be allowed into the war council for a few more years, but I managed to convince Uncle to let me in one day. I wish he hadn't. The generals were discussing a plan to take control of an Earth Kingdom city. One of them wanted to sacrifice new soldiers as a distraction. And I made the stupidest mistake of my life. I spoke out against him."

Katara gasped. Not just at the action, but at the person who did that action. Zuko had a heart.

"I was going to have to duel, an Agni Kai, for my offensive behavior," Zuko continued, surprised at how good it felt to let out the pent up emotions he normally hid from the world. "I thought that meant I was dueling the general, so I refused to apologize. But it meant that I was dueling…" He stopped for a moment trying to get the words out. "My father. I tried to ask for his forgiveness. I refused to fight him. But he gave me this scar. Then he banished me and said I couldn't return unless I brought him the Avatar."

Zuko stared down at the empty bowl. He felt raw and numb at the same time. He wanted to shout. He wanted to scream. He wanted to break a million things. "I want to be alone." He got up and started to limp away, ignoring the fierce pain in his leg. It was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted after him, but he didn't hear her or didn't care. She turned to Toph.

Toph felt guilty for what she had made Zuko tell them. "I didn't know," she said.

"I'll go find him," Katara said. "He might hurt himself." Katara got up and walked in the direction Zuko had stumbled off in. It didn't take long to follow the sounds of shouts and curses to find him, kneeling on the soft, pine-needle covered ground. "Zuko," she said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. He caught her wrist, lifting her hand away. Katara pried his fingers away and sat down next to him, taking him in her arms. Zuko's head fell down to her shoulder and he started to cry silently. Katara held Zuko tighter. He realized what he was doing and tried to push her away, but his lack of a leg took away his power to run.

Katara let him go. "You weren't stupid or weak," she told him. You were strong. You were honorable, Zuko. You are better than them. You should be proud of who you are, not ashamed." She looked into his golden eyes. He was trying to believe her.

Katara stood up and held out her hands to him. Zuko took them and she helped him stand. "How can you be so wise?" he asked. Katara took him in her arms again and this time, Zuko didn't fight her embrace. He was starting to feel warmer inside now, less numb.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"You're a better person than I thought you were."

**I know it's a bit OOC for Zuko, but he gets a bit forced into it because of his leg. Tricky, aren't I? Plus he does have that vulnerable side. That's the number one excuse for us Zutarians isn't it? Maybe we're just deluded? Never! Zutara forever! Well anyway Zuko gets to be more depressed and jerky next chapter, because Azula will be in this story. BOO Azula! She's actually a fun character to write about.**


	5. Lithium

Chapter 5: Lithium

**Ok. So here's the actioniness I've been promising. And this is probably where I'll stop typing for today. More next weekend or if I get some spare time this week. I'll probably turn out roughly five chapters a week. SO! That means this will be finished in roughly five weeks. To do the math for you, because I know math bites, that's 25 chapters. Some are short. Some are huge. It balances out.**

Katara woke up as the sun rose. Everyone else was still asleep. She groggily got up, relit the fire, and started to heat some water for tea. Iroh carried a lot of the stuff with him and it was nice on cold mornings such as these.

Zuko's eyes fluttered open. He could see the waterbender standing with her back to him. Her hair was disheveled and she had obviously just woken up. Zuko struggled a little, but managed to sit up.

Katara turned, hearing him move. "Oh you're awake."

"Good morning to you too," he answered sarcastically.

"Sorry, I thought everyone was asleep," Katara replied.

"I just woke up." They existed in silence for a moment. "Could you help me up?" Zuko asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Katara stooped to help Zuko to his feet and assisted him in hobbling a little ways into the woods. Katara left him to his morning ritual while she filled her water skin with fresh water. As she helped Zuko back, she found that the others were awake and looking for food.

Iroh had found the water Katara was boiling for tea and was excitedly looking through his stash, telling Toph about each kind of tea. Toph clearly didn't care, but she respected the old general enough to listen. Sokka and Aang were looking through their packs for fruit and when they noticed Katara, immediately turned to complain.

"Katara! We're out of fruit!" Sokka whined.

"Go find some, Sokka," she answered. "I think I saw some by the river. Or you can eat something else until we stop at another town." Sokka pouted and disappeared into the woods. Katara turned back to Zuko. "How's your leg this morning?"

"Same as it ever was."

"I want to check that the bones are still set after the movement you've been doing." Movement was the polite way of saying trying to run away but falling flat on the ground anyway. Zuko held his leg out to her and Katara let her water-soaked fingertips brush his bare skin. "Surprisingly the bones are fine. In fact, they're healing fast. That's really weird." Katara looked up, meeting Zuko's golden eyes. He had been staring at her. A tinge of pink crept into his unscarred cheek.

"That's good news, right?"

"Yeah. It looks like it's been healing almost a week, not two days." Katara frowned trying to figure out why his leg was healing so fast.

"It must be the waterbending," Zuko concluded. Katara was shocked at the almost compliment. Was this really Zuko? She did not have much time to ponder the subject because Sokka had returned, proudly announcing his successful fruit search as everyone began to eat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sometime later, they were nearly packed and almost ready to leave. Iroh and Zuko were seated comfortably on Appa's saddle and were waiting while the others took care of a few last minute things. It was the sharp thwack of darts connecting with a tree that told them that Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had found them. Iroh immediately slid down from Appa to help, leaving Zuko feeling useless because all he could was watch.

"So I see you have been joined by the Dragon of the West," Azula said casually, strolling into their camp followed closely by Mai and Ty Lee, as if they had been invited for midmorning brunch. "Where's my useless brother?"

"Over here. If my leg weren't broken I would knock you into the mud!"

"Like you could. I'll kill you later," Azula answered dismissively. "I'm here for the Avatar. The traitors can wait."

Everyone fit to fight had struck their stances. All Zuko could do was watch. It pained him to be so useless. Useless. Just like Azula said. He watched emotionlessly as the fight took place a few meters below him.

Katara uncorked her water skin and stood ready from the first moment that Azula had entered their camp. It was five against three. Azula couldn't win. Katara watched Azula. She was exactly what she had thought Zuko had been. Except Katara knew she couldn't possibly be wrong.

It was not long before Azula launched her first attack. She naturally went after Aang, who dodged a rapid lightning bolt. Toph leapt to his aid knocking Azula back with some forceful boulders. Mai was shooting darts at Sokka, who expertly blocked them with his club. He was becoming a much better warrior than the boy who had been easily knocked aside back at the South Pole. Katara took an offensive on Mai, coming down on her with rapid waterwhips, trying to keep her unbalanced.

Iroh was gracefully, despite his age, dodging Ty Lee's rapid attempts to incapacitate him. He fought back with bursts of flame, not to hurt her, but to repel her backwards. It disappointed him greatly to see such a nice girl working with Azula. Sokka's club came out of nowhere, striking Ty Lee just hard enough to knock her out. Iroh stared down a moment. She could do so much better with her life.

The two men turned to help Katara, who even on her own was doing quite well against the depressing teen. Sokka's boomerang in combination with a fire blast from Iroh had Mai off her feet long enough for Katara to encase her in ice.

"Two down," Katara said roughly. She turned toward Azula, who was holding her own against Toph and Aang. Katara drew her water into a small, compact sphere, slowly walking forward. Iroh and Sokka followed behind her, ready to give her cover. With one graceful move, Katara sent the water towards Azula, spiraling around her to throw off her sense of direction, and crashing down with hurricane force.

Azula collapsed into a sopping heap. Toph tossed her into the air with a well placed stomp and Aang added a gust of wind to send her into the trees.

They silently packed the rest of their belongings and took off on Appa, ignoring the half-hearted shouts from Mai, still encased in ice. "I knew this was a waste of time."

**Originally my fight scene was a crappy little paragraph, but then I named the chapter after one of the best Nirvana songs ever and I was like, "No way. I have to fix that now." So yeah, can't have a crappy fight scene if you name a chapter Lithium. Just the way life works. I'm mean Nirvana is freaking awesome. If you've never heard of them, start with Heart-shaped Box. It's a classic. So now I'm stopping for the day, because my fingers are frozen and stuff like that. But I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	6. Feel Like I Belong

Chapter 6:Feel Like I Belong

**Ok. I'm gonna change around how I'm posting. I'm still going to do most of the typing on the weekends, but I don't think I'm going to post so many chapters at once. You know keep it interesting. Anyway thanks a ton to the three lovely people who reviewed me! As my first reviewers I love you to pieces and you were all so nice. And I promise to read any Avatar stuff you post. Please keep in mind I do want some criticism, tell me what I do wrong or else I'll never get better, just be nice about the way you do it. Anyway I got some spare time, so let there be a chapter of lovely Zuko angst!**

Zuko was alone again. Everyone was getting along with Iroh just fine. But Zuko was different. He was scarred, physically and emotionally. He'd spent his life staying a closed book to others, even his closest family members. Zuko was alone. He stared silently at the grey clouds around them. He felt so cold.

Katara was staring at those same grey clouds, contemplating the morning's skirmish. Her own strength had surprised her. Yes, she was a master waterbender, but she was so young, it shocked her sometimes. Katara's gaze fell from the clouds to Zuko's scar. The purple-red scar that marked his face, reminding him daily of how he was cast aside. How he was treated like nothing. Treated like…… like……… she couldn't think of the words. Katara felt her eyes water at the thoughts in her head.

Zuko's gold eyes met Katara's blue ones. They stared at each other. Not knowing what the other thought, only knowing it was concerning themselves. Zuko broke the connection, returning his gaze to the clouds, so lost in thought that he did not notice Katara sit down next to him.

"Do you want some ice?" Katara asked softly, jerking Zuko from his thoughts.

_Oh she was thinking about my leg_, he thought, very wrong indeed. He nodded and watched her bend some water from her flask and with one fluid motion, freeze it around the lower portion of his leg. _She's beautiful_, went the betraying thoughts in his argumentative mind. Zuko noticed he was staring at her again and quickly looked away. "Thanks," he muttered, hoping it was inaudible.

"You're welcome," Katara answered, looking away because she'd been staring at Zuko again.

_I bet she thinks you're built_, chimed the voice in Zuko's head, among other things. He was trying to ignore it. _Wait till you get better, she'll think your bending is hot!_ Why did he want her to think of him at all?

There was a long silence, broken at last when Katara spoke, "I don't know if it could compare to what you went through," she said, choosing her words carefully, "but, my mother was killed in a Firenation raid. It was a long time ago."

Zuko looked at Katara. Tears were forming in her unforgettable, blue eyes. He wasn't sure how to comfort her. He awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, withdrew it, and put it back again. "I'm…" he struggled to get the words out, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just…" Tears were becoming a real threat. "I wanted you to know that you don't have to be alone."

"I lost my mother too. She just disappeared. No one knows what happened to her." Zuko looked down. He felt pathetic.

Katara rested her hand on top of Zuko's. "Everyone goes through something horrible. It makes us stronger. You must be very strong, Zuko."

Her words filled Zuko with a sense of hope he hadn't felt for a long time. His loneliness was melting away a little. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad.

**This chapter is really a tough one to keep Zuko in character. You know he really is a hard one to write, and props to whoever can pull it off. Lucky for me he's showing his softer side in Ba Sing Se! Gosh I can't wait for the new episode this week. Wow who says "gosh?" I'm going crazy………..wait I already am. Ok time to stop spazzing. Constructive criticism accepted, but I don't mind praise either. If you're nasty…………. then that's very sad.**


	7. Where are You Going?

Chapter 7: Where Are You Going?

**Well the title speaks for itself. The gang/Team Avatar (c'mon who doesn't love that?) decides "where they're going!" Then there's some other stuff too, but I don't want to spoil too much. Oh and my very first of a good amount of OCs is coming in this chapter and she will be a constant through the rest of the story, but she'll be coming in chapter 8. Oh and a random, funny thought occurred to me cause I was thinking about my friend. Door knobs are evil……. plus "knob" is just a weird word. My friend has problem with door knobs…. And VCRs but that's a different story. So anyway, done boring you.**

They flew for two days straight, hoping that would put enough distance between Azula and themselves to rest easy for a bit. Iroh finally convinced them to land as the sun was sinking slowly into the horizon. He was going through tea withdrawal.

Now, all of them were warm and their hunger was satisfied. They were ready to discuss their plans. Zuko actually sat with them. He didn't feel so different anymore. All of them had suffered. Katara and Sokka had lost their mother and many of their people to the war. Toph was blind and had lived and irritatingly restrained life until now. Aang was the last airbender and he carried the burden of being the Avatar on his twelve-year-old shoulders. Zuko now realized he was more like them than he could have ever imagined.

It was Iroh who spoke first, "So young Avatar, what is our destination?" Iroh was one who often used formal titles, but most knew that it was either to be serious or for some whimsical joke only he was in on.

"I'm not sure exactly," Aang answered, gazing toward the sky as if the answers were written across the heavens in the stars. "We need to go somewhere safe, where we can train with interference from Azula and her friends."

"But where can we go that she can't follow?" Sokka piped in, forever the pessimist. "She has the entire Firenation supplies at her disposal. Tanks, boats, and those creepy lizards."

"Basilisks," Zuko said. "They can walk on water, but not very far. What if we island hopped? She'd have to take a boat and we can lose her in the islands off shore. We can stay hidden."

The rest of them pondered the idea for a few minutes. Finally, Katara spoke up, "That might work."

Aang grinned in a very ridiculous fashion for the Master of Elements. "Does anyone have a map?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko was sitting comfortable by the fire the next day. The sun was slowly setting into he afternoon twilight. Sokka and Toph were off foraging, Toph was there to make sure he didn't fall into another hole. Iroh was calmly trying to explain the firebending basics to Aang. They decided a bit unofficially that Iroh would be Aang's firebending teacher. When would they ever find another friendly, master firebender? Zuko was enjoying his moment of peace.

Zuko felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He looked up. His yellow eyes met Katara's icy-blue ones. _Her beautiful eyes_, sighed the voice in head.

"I found a really beautiful pond, with a waterfall," she said. "Do you want to come swimming?"

Zuko looked down at his leg.

"You can swim with your leg," she said. She wanted company. "And I can help."

Zuko couldn't say no to those eyes. He let Katara help him up and lead the way. Katara stripped down to her underthings, leaving her blue robes on a rock on the bank. Zuko took off everything up a pair of dirt brown pants, and hobbled into the cool, inviting water. It really was nice he thought, as he floated at the surface and watched the waterfall.

Katara was completely immersed in the water and was bending a few small waves, causing Zuko to curse and flip over.

He righted himself, sweeping his wet hair out of his eyes and sputtering. "Hey!"

Katara giggled and splashed him.

"Stop it!"

"But it's sooooooooo fun," Katara answered, collapsing backwards into the water.

Zuko pulled himself out of the water, but Katara still sent a few splashes his way. He watched her for several minutes, occasionally wiping water out of his eyes.

Katara moved closer into the shallows and bent another wave at Zuko, giggling. "I'm bored," she said as he started to come after her. "It's fun."

Zuko caught her by the wrist and pulled her back onto shore, easily despite his leg. She wasn't resisting. Without much thought, he pulled her into his arms. "So is this," he said in that deep voice of his, pressing his lips against hers, softly and sweetly. They pulled away from each other, but Zuko still held Katara in his arms.

"What was that for?"

**Sigh. Wish boys really did stuff like that………. So what I'm cliché, it's a romance. But isn't it so cute? Even if you don't like Zutara it is cute. Anyway, I was thinking while typing this when I wrote the part about Zuko's yellow eyes, who's seen A Christmas Story? It's a movie. And there was this bully kid in it…. I forget them name, but the kid had yellow eyes, it was part of the narration thing. Anyway that's a good movie! Get in the holiday spirit! What? It's still mid-November you say? Oh…. right. Anyway, looking forward to my OC next chapter, more info on her in later chapters. We'll see if I have any time to type this weekend, lots of things to do. But I'll make up for it cause I've got a long weekend for Thanksgiving! MMM turkey and whatever that chemical is that makes you sleepy that's in turkey. Anyway! Constructive critics, praise, whatever you want, just let me know you're alive… wow never thought I would be asking for reviews, but reviews are really nice to get. Oh and you'll find out pretty soon, I completely love waterfalls. Oh and could someone tell me how to do breaks? I know I'm lame.**


	8. How to Save a Life

Chapter 8: How to Save a Life

**Ok. So I heard this song from Grey's Anatomy, one of my other favorite shows, and I put it on my ipod. So it's been stuck in my head… a lot. So yeah you can suffer too. Anyway, I like the idea of Sokka and Ty Lee, but I've seen it done the same way over and over, and since it's not my main idea, I'll just set him up with my OC. I know I'm horrible and yadda yadda, but I like my OC and I'm gonna try to make sure she isn't insanely perfect or anything. Well she's in at the very end of this chapter, so yeah. **

"What was that for?" Katara breathed. They were still very close. She could feel Zuko's breath on her face. His arms around her waist felt so secure and right, like they were always meant to be there.

Zuko looked into Katara's misty eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

He stopped abruptly as Katara pulled his wet face closer for another kiss. So light. So soft.

They pulled away. Katara stepped back. "We shouldn't do this," she said suddenly.

"I'll forget it ever happened," Zuko responded, knowing he wouldn't. He would never forget. There was a hurricane in his head. It wouldn't stop. The eye storm let him see only one thing. Let him think only the thoughts of self-loathing and nothing else. _You stupid, STUPID idiot!_ Over and over.

Katara looked like she was about to speak again, but was cut off by a loud piercing scream.

Zuko's head swiveled. "What the hell?"

Katara practically dragged Zuko to his feet, bended them dry, and got dressed. Katara again dragged Zuko along to the origin of the scream.

They stepped into a clearing. A crumpled heap of rags, flesh, and blood lay on the ground. Katara abandoned Zuko and slowly went forward. She bent down and touched the heap. It shuddered and rolled over. It was a young woman. Her dark black hair was strewn across her pale face. She was so caked with blood that it was hard to tell where she was bleeding from. It was impossible to tell her exact age in her condition, but she looked barely within reach of her twenties.

The woman's gaze met Katara's for a moment and then she lost consciousness. Aang, Sokka, Iroh, and Toph burst into the clearing and caught sight of the crumpled woman.

Sokka gaped. Katara turned to the others. "Sokka, Aang, Toph, help Zuko back to camp. Boil some water and find the bandages. Maybe start a meal. Uncle Iroh (he had told them all to call him 'uncle'), could you help me get her to the river?"

Iroh nodded and helped Katara carry the woman away. They waded a few feet into the pool and suspended the woman in the water. A pale-bluish glow emitted from Katara's hands, healing the woman. Katara used her bending to see into the woman's body. No internal injuries, that was good. But there was one large gash that wouldn't heal all the way. Katara gave off a frustrated sigh. It would have to clot on its own.

They carried her out of the water. Katara dried her and brought her back to the camp. She set to work quickly, cleaning the large gash on the woman's shoulder. When Katara was satisfied, she bandaged it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening, the sun had set completely. The fire crackled merrily, with a hearty stew bubbling over it. Katara was fussing over her patient's bandages, when she felt a firm yet gentle grip on her arm. Katara looked down. The woman was awake and looked fearful. "Who are you?"

"Relax, you are in safe company. My name is Katara. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." She turned to point out her companions. "The one with the ponytail is my idiot-brother, Sokka."

"Hey!"

"That is Toph Bei Fong. That man there is Uncle Iroh. That is his nephew, Zuko. And he's Aang. He's the…"

"Avatar."

"Yes. And who are you?"

"My name is Crin. I'm from Konashi."

"It's nice to meet you, though I wish you had come in better condition. Are you hungry?"

**So, who saw the episode on Friday? OMG Zuko with an arrow. My friend and I were like "WHAAAA??? GASP?!?" Yes we say gasp out loud. I stole that from her. Yeah we're cool… no we're not. Anyway, you don't know how long it took me to come up with Crin's name… hours… maybe… hmm… how long did it take? I don't recall. Hmmm… does anyone say "recall" anymore? Well they didn't come out and say Jet died, so that doesn't mess up the sequel yet. Yup there's Jet in the sequel. And he's still and idiot. So yeah. I may just kill him off myself. I haven't at this point decided. By the way the hurricane in the head metaphor is my favorite metaphor ever. It's so angsty teenager stuff, believe me.**


	9. Breathless

Chapter 9: Breathless

**It's chapters like these that make me update more than one chapter at once. I think this is probably the shortest chapter in the entire story. I guess then it balances out the longest and my favorite, chapter 18, but you're only halfway there. Oh and anyone who's really into writing, which really I don't know why I said that because you all should be into writing, ought to read Stephen King's On Writing, it's a very good book, and already his tips have made me a better writer. As long as you don't mind cursing every other page, because he's very free with the language in that department. Hey, says what he means, not what people want to hear, gotta respect that. But anyway, this chapter is incredibly short and I sincerely apologize, but I love the way it ends.**

It was after Crin had been fed and warmed that she began to answer questions. She refused to talk until her needs were met and now in a fresh set of Earth Kingdom robes, she was ready.

"What happened to you?"

Crin took a deep breath and closed her eyes in pain, wondering which gruesome details would best be left out. Most of the vile ones about her escape. She began her story. "My village, Konashi, isn't very far from here. On the coast, a few days west. The Fire Nation attacked our harbor about a week ago. We tried to fight back, but it was no use. That's how I got most of my injuries. They destroyed the village and killed many people. Everyone else was taken prisoner. I managed to escape when the guards were changing shifts. They almost got me." Crin started to cry a little. "But I couldn't help my little sister. She's all alone. She's only five."

Katara went over and put a comforting hand around the woman's shoulders. "We can help, Crin."

"Yeah," Aang said. "Besides, it's my duty as the Avatar. It's my job to help your village."

Crin looked up at him. "Thank you." She sobered up a little. "By the way, Avatar Aang."

"Yes?"

"You're not the last airbender." Crin bent a small breeze with a swift flick of her delicate fingers to show him. "You're the second to last."

**I really like this chapter a lot. The ending pretty much is just cool. Probably been done a million times. I'm probably going to do it a few times because I have another story I'm working on with an airbender in it. I was going to make Crin a firebender, but I like her as an airbender better. I apologize for the short chapter, but that's why I usually update two at a time. And someone still needs to tell me how to do breaks cause I'm techno-lame.**


	10. Head Over Feet

Chapter 10: Head Over Feet

**Ok so the ideas I wanted in chapters ago, but I got delayed with explanations, are in now. Zutara moments hehe. OK and for my bizarre rant of the chapter, which I doubt anyone pays much attention to, but whatever. I was going to the mall and I saw this sign and it said "Ginseng Restaurant and Bar" and I was like "OMG UNCLE IROH!" so yeah. I'm a little bit crazy, but by now you should know that.**

They were all several hundred feet in the sky aboard Appa. Katara was exhausted. She'd been up all night, seeing to Crin's arm, which hadn't been clotting very well. Katara had finally decided to try stitches and Crin was doing much better.

"Katara, sit down. You're exhausted and you're giving me a headache!" Zuko shouted at her, getting sick of her worried pacing.

Katara plopped down next to him. She had never stitched human flesh before. She was worried it would break or something. "I'll just rest my eyes for a minute." She collapsed onto Zuko's lap and he covered her with a blanket.

"Finally," he whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Katara was stretched out flat on her stomach on a beach. She could feel warm hands massaging her back and shoulders. It felt so good. A soft voice whispered in her ear. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," she mumbled back._

_The dream changed. Katara was in the waterfall pond again with Zuko. They were splashing each other and then he kissed her. That soft, light kiss. His arms were wrapped around her waist like they were always meant to be there. His hand braced her back. It was the same soft voice. It came from Zuko. "I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara woke up a few hours later. They were camped out on a beach. It was a cold, dark night. Neither of those two things had woken her. It was the painful singing of an out of tune voice:

'It's a long, long way,

To Ba Sing Se,

But the girls in the city,

They look so pretty,

And they kiss so sweet,

That you really want to meet,

The girls from Ba Sing Se!'

Katara opened her eyes in displeasure. It was Iroh who had been singing. He was grinning as if he had given a superstar performance. Everyone stared at him, not knowing what to say. They were in shock.

Zuko saw that Katara was awake and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Whatever you do, don't let him start a music night."

Katara laughed.

"What's so funny?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing."

The comical air dissipated as everyone grew silent. Katara got up and went to once again, try to teach Aang how to cook. They rest were talking to Crin.

"So, Miss Crin," Iroh began, "how far is your village from here?"

"Konashi is about two days down the coast," she said, pointing down the beach. "Judging by the speed of your bison, I think we'd get there by tomorrow."

"We can't fly too close or we'll lose the element of surprise," Sokka piped in.

"That's true," Crin said thoughtfully, turning her gorgeous smile on Sokka and causing him to blush.

Iroh smiled knowingly. Those two would be cute. He looked towards his nephew, who looked ready to gag. Iroh knew he had taken a liking to Katara. Who wouldn't? He hoped the waterbender would see the kinder, gentler Zuko.

Iroh smiled to himself. He loved playing matchmaker.

"I did it!" came a shout from Aang.

Everyone swiveled around. "What?"

"I made rice!"

**Woohoo. Comic relief. I think we needed some comic relief after all the seriousness. Yeah so my friend was reading this in her study period. And we both sing Iroh's song a lot, so she started cracking up and people were like "Huh?" So yeah. That's my favorite comedy scene, but I do have some more humor later on. You know when everything gets serious, you just gotta laugh. Anyway, this is where I start hinting my secret surprise that will occur in later chapters, but much later. So go ahead and guess. And no, it's not going to be that Katara gets preggers, I'm trying to be original here. Oh and if I messed up Iroh's song, because I'm not sure I have the words exact, let me know.**


	11. Fire

Chapter 11: Fire

**Yes technically, "Fire" is a song title. By my lovely friend Jimmy Hendrix. Coming up soon will be some excellent Toph moments, come on she's total woman power. But first you get an excellent Zutara moment. Toph will come later, because she gets a few chapters to herself. **

They set off just a few hours after dawn, and landed in the early afternoon, just as the sun glares off the sea and the beach glitters. They could barely see the dark blur that marked the outskirts of Crin's village, Konashi.

All of them sat near a tiny fire, discussing how to proceed. "It's my village," Crin said, her voice daring anyone to contradict her. "You need my help navigating. I'll lead the first team in on foot."

Aang nodded in agreement. "A second team should follow in a few hours on Appa."

"Who's taking Appa and who's going with Crin?" Sokka asked, his voice hesitating awkwardly over her name.

"Zuko will have to ride Appa," Katara said. "His leg is healing fast, but he's in no condition to walk for hours, let alone fight."

Zuko stared down at his leg. Useless thing.

"I would prefer to stay with my nephew," Iroh interjected smoothly.

"Katara, you should stay behind where it's less dangerous," Sokka said, being the overbearing and protective brother. Katara didn't mind. A part of her wanted to stay with Zuko anyway.

"Ok," Aang said. "That works. Me, Toph, Sokka, and Crin will go on foot. Katara, Zuko, and Uncle Iroh can follow in a few hours on Appa."

"Let's go," Crin led them up the beach into the parallel running woods and towards Konashi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara had practically forced Zuko to come sit with her at the water's edge. Now that he was there, he actually enjoyed it. There was nothing about water that constantly reminded him of his leg, of his weakness.

Zuko watched Katara out of the corner of his eye. Her hair loops swayed playfully in the ocean breeze. "Your leg doesn't make you useless you know," she said softly.

How did she always know what made him feel worst?

"You may not be able to fight, but there are so many fighters in this war." She gazed out at the ever-changing sea, thinking about the warriors from her village. She hadn't seen them in years.

They turned to look at each other. Gold eyes meeting blue. Fire meeting water. Katara gently laid a hand on his scar, feeling Zuko flinch a little under her touch. "You're strong in ways you don't even know."

Zuko began to feel warm inside. He desperately wanted her in his arms. He was sure he was shaking. Somehow their faces had found themselves about an inch apart. Warm, soft breath.

"It doesn't matter what the world thinks as long as you have something worth fighting for," Zuko said, countering the reasons why not.

Iroh sat farther up the beach, smiling and thinking of grand nieces and nephews.

**Yeah I was caught up in the action for awhile, and then I decided we needed to check up on Zuzu and Kat. Anyway, whatever romance I imply at the end, well use your imagination; it's more fun that way. The big thing I wanted with that was them pretty much deciding that their "potential love" is worth it. And someone still needs to tell me how to do breaks or you will be stuck with 00000000000s. You better like 0s. DEAL OR NO DEAL? That show is so creepy. shudders Ok I'm good. As for the "you're strong in ways you don't even know," bit, sorry to be total optimist here, normally I'm a realist, but that's true about everyone. We are all strong in ways we don't even know. And in ways we do know.**


	12. The Ring of Fire

Chapter 12: The Ring of Fire

**Ok this chapter is insanely long. Lucky I've got a five-day weekend coming up. As long as I have time between essay-writing, turkey, family members I really don't know, and chemistry projects. Some teachers are so evil. And I've had "Tainted Love" stuck in my head all day. Lovely. But I like this chapter a lot. It's an awesome Toph-errific, excuse my bad adjectives and puns, I don't sleep, chapter. And thanks for all the ideas on how to do breaks. I'll try it, I had tried asterisks before, but they went missing when I uploaded and I was like, "WHA?" But I'll figure it out. For the Taang, it is coming, but it's a bit minimal and sorry about that, but they are awkward and twelve. I remember those years, totally messed up with my crushes. But I'm already working more on it in the sequel. It will come! As for updating, I think I update relatively quickly, considering that I hate typing up what I've already written out and it takes a lot to get me up off my lazy ass. **

Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Crin lurked in the undergrowth on the outskirts of Konashi. Dusk was falling and the few guards that were patrolling the city rather half-heartedly were now changing shifts. It was now or never. The foursome crept cautiously into the village, with Crin leading the way. They kept mostly to the shady alleys that were hauntingly absent of even the feral street animals. It was an unsettling atmosphere.

Crin hastened their pace, not just because she was nervous, but because they needed to work quickly before the others arrived on Appa, giving away their presence should they decide on a stealthy plan of attack. They stopped behind some beat-up crates in an abandoned alley. They'd reached the town center. It was a large square, tents holding the prisoners were pitched in the center. It was impossible to see how many.

Toph paused to feel the vibrations. It took her barely a moment. She turned towards Aang. "About ten guards, about thirty prisoners, all women and children." She did nothing to mask her contempt for the cruelty of the Fire Nation.

"I would bet there are another ten guards patrolling the streets," Crin whispered. "And some on leave."

"Where would the leader be?" Aang asked."

Crin pointed to a large red pavilion at the far end of the square. Aang frowned thoughtfully.

"I have an idea," Toph said, smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun dipped lower so that it touched the horizon. Katara turned to Zuko on her left. "We should go." She stood up and then helped Zuko to his feet. They walked (or in Zuko's case limped) over to the small fire where Iroh was finishing a cup of ginseng tea.

The old man looked up at the two teens. "You're right, we should get going." Iroh leapt to his feet with the same shocking agility he often displayed. He helped Katara get Zuko onto Appa and they were airborne within minutes, traveling at a leisurely pace towards Konashi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure about this, Toph?" Aang asked, grasping her hand protectively.

"Of course, Twinkletoes." The nickname had become more affectionate than taunting. "It's what people like my family should have been doing a long time ago." She turned to face him. "Relax. I have Crin with me. I'm not your sifu for nothing." She smiled a little. "You and Snoozles wait here." They reluctantly ended contact.

Toph and Crin walked out into the open. _Here goes nothing_, was the thought that ran through all their minds.

"Hey! You two!" shouted a harsh voice. Sokka and Aang tensed in the shadows of the alleyway, waiting. "What do you think you're doing?" the guard demanded, having finally caught up with the two girls. No one could avoid noticing the tiny flame in his right palm that threatened to become a raging inferno.

Toph turned and stared him down icily. The guard was astonished by the power and self-confidence that possessed the young girl. "Do you know who I am?" she asked with a quiet vengeance.

The soldier did not respond. The flame in his hand went out. Fear crept in. Who was this girl?

"Smart of you to extinguish that," Toph told him. "I am Toph Bei Fong, daughter of one of the richest men in the Earth Kingdom. You would do well to show me some respect and escort me to your commander."

Aang watched with awe as the soldier nearly fell over himself to obey her. Damn, she was amazing. He and Sokka followed some back streets to get a vantage point closer to the pavilion. They arrived in time to see Toph and Crin enter the red mass of fabric.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crin took in the surroundings as she entered. Red. Lots of deep, rich red. There were several sections in the pavilion. The one they were in contained a table, some chairs, and a few other lavish furnishings only the wealthy could afford. Things she would never dream of owning. Not since her parents died and she was left on her own to support her sister.

There were three men at the table. The middle one, presumably the commander, smiled wickedly as they entered. "So you're Miss Bei Fong," he sneered. "I am Commander Fulazon. What brings you to Konashi?" He bowed his dark head mockingly.

"I demand that you leave Konashi at once. Otherwise you will suffer not just the wrath of my father's men, but my wrath as well." If she couldn't get them to leave with threats, she would take him out herself.

The Commander snickered. "It would not be wise to make threats Miss Bei Fong. I am not a heartless man. I am willing to let you leave. But Konashi belongs to the Fire Nation now." He stroked the tiny peach fuzz he wished was a beard.

Toph smiled to herself. _Fool. His arrogance shall be his downfall._ "Are you afraid to fight me, Commander?"

The other two men shifted nervously. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"You do not know what fear is. Perhaps you would like to?" The mocking tone had switched to a soft, dangerous one.

"Have you ever heard of the Blind Bandit, Commander?" Toph asked, mimicking his tone.

"She is a myth."

"I think you should meet her. You can bend, right?"

Crin winced at the insult. Toph was pushing it. The Commander was practically hissing and spitting.

"I challenge you to a Bending Kai. If I win, you and your men leave."

"If I win you will be taken prisoner and sent to the Fire Nation as a servant," the Commander seethed.

"We will fight now," Toph said, maintaining her casual control of the situation. "Is there an arena in this village?"

"Just down the street," Crin answered weakly. Everything was happening so fast. She felt light-headed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko, Iroh, and Katara landed in the town square with Appa. Something big was happening that caused everyone (prisoners and soldiers alike) to be moving in a large mob down the street, completely unaware of a large, flying bison.

Zuko was well enough now that he could walk with minimal support from Katara, but she still clutched his arm protectively as they dismounted.

Iroh gazed around, bewildered by the sight. "We should follow the mob," he said shortly, leading the way to the mass of people on their left.

Katara tapped the shoulder of a woman in front of her. "What's going on?"

"A blind earthbender is going to fight the Commander to free us. She's only a little girl. They say she's the Blind Bandit." The woman rushed ahead excitedly, clutching her young daughter who was becoming lost in the crowd. Katara smiled. Toph was good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crowd was spilling into the stadium. Aang and Sokka caught sight of a bright blue in the mass and made their way to the others. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Some Fire Nation soldiers were holding the people back.

Aang bit his lower lip nervously. New emotions come out when someone you love is in danger.

"She can win," Katara told him. "Relax."

"I know that man," Iroh said suddenly. "Commander Fulazon. He's pathetic. Shouldn't even be a Commander." Iroh looked down sadly. "This will be quick."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toph took a deep breath. She stared down the Commander with her empty, clouded eyes. She could feel the heat of his rage. He was angry. He would make mistakes. He would lose.

Toph wiped some sweat off her brow and assumed her stance.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" she jeered. "You can still leave with your dignity."

"There is no dignity in surrender," Fulazon shouted, launching the first fireball, which Toph easily dodged. The fight had begun.

**I was typing this and I realized I must have been crazy when I was editing, because I started rambling in the margins about how much I love participles and stuff like that. Yeah….crazy. Anyway. To address a concern my friend had about this chapter. Why does the soldier fall over himself to listen to an Earth Kingdom girl? Well the soldiers are trained to listen to authority right? And in an aristocratic society like the Fire Nation, who has the authority? Rich people. SO boom, the soldier listens to Toph. That and well, Fulazon is pathetic and his men don't support him very much because he is so depressingly pathetic. So they know he's going to get his ass handed to him. So that's my conclusion, deal with it. Oh and my friend doesn't think that Aang would really think the word "damn." Well my peers were saying worse back in fourth grade, so really…you get the idea. You know it's really fun to use the synonym option on Word and see what random things come up. I did that for "shady" and it was like "out of the sun" "under the trees" "dappled"……….ok I'm a dork!**


	13. Debaser

Chapter 13: Debaser

**Ahg! Yes. Ahg! I wrote this chapter the night before I had to take the PSATs, so I was majorly stressed. But I've edited this story to oblivion, so it should be alright. Anyway this chapter is very short. But then last chapter was rather long, so it's all balanced. Anyway I like this chapter (then again I would say that for all the chapters, because this story is my literary baby) and Crin's little sister is totally cute, you'll see. And sorry guys that I can't work out the breaks stuff. They disappear when I upload and it's way messed. I'll figure something out but until then, I hope you like 0s.**

The crowd erupted with the cheers of prisoners as Toph successfully dodged another fireblast. It was times like these that not being able to see had its advantages. Images were distracting and deceptive. Vibrations never lied. Toph smirked. Time to play weak.

The two benders circled the arena. Toph put on a show, making it look as if she were slow and expending most or her energy on the simplest attacks. She could almost feel the Commander's dark sense of confidence and triumph. He was getting sloppy.

As Fulazon launched a few weak sputters, Toph pretended to lose her balance and fall. The fool advanced towards her, palms ablaze.

A smirk tugged at Toph's thin lips. Now. She threw her arms in the air, creating a dusty cloud. She sprang to her feet. She could sense the Commander stumbling off to her left. Weak spurts of flame emitted from his outstretched fingertips, trying to cut through the dust like a machete through jungle vines.

Toph laughed. "I am the Blind Bandit." With a well-placed stomp, Toph sent tremors though the earth, knocking Fulazon to the ground. He began to sink into the earth with as slight turn of Toph's ankle. Deep. Deeper. Deepest.

"I surrender!" shouted the head that protruded from the dusty arena. "I'll leave. Just let me go. Let me go!"

Toph cleared the dust cloud. There was a tiny head poking through the center of the arena like a daisy in a sidewalk crack. Toph swaggered over to him, her head held high.

"You are going to stay there till morning. By then, your men will have your ship packed and you will be on your way. Got that?'

The coward whimpered his assent.

Toph turned around, satisfied. "Now, all the soldiers get out here!" About twenty-five soldiers were brave enough to stagger out of the crowd. They lined up in front of Toph. "Get to work! I want you out of here by morning so I can get rid of Commander Coward here!" The soldiers quickly dispersed.

Aang ran forward and caught Toph in a hug. She hugged him back, but when they had trouble breathing they broke apart and blushed. Their eyes glistened with something that had not always been there before. An unspoken promise.

A little, dark-haired girl stumbled out from the crowd as people started to leave. "Crin?" a small voice cried.

Crin swiveled and smiled when she saw the girl. "Raan." Crin embraced the five-year-old.

"You came back," Raan said simply.

"Of course I did," Crin answered, wiping the girl's tears. "I want you to meet my new friends." Crin led her sister over to the others. "This is Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Uncle Iroh, and Toph," she said, pointing to each one in turn. "They all helped us."

Raan walked over to Aang. "I think you should have gone with polka-dots instead of arrows," she said simply.

Aang smiled. "You know, I was thinking the same thing."

**See? Isn't she so cute? She does that a lot, the polka-dot thing. Kind of her trademark. Anyway, there's some Taang for you and like I said, it's not much because they're awkward preteens that aren't very good at this stuff yet. Being twelve is tough. Anyway, I'll be updating more frequently this week and weekend because I've got some time off, as long as I'm not working on a stupid essay that's pointless or my stupid chem project that's pointless. In fact, I'm gonna try to get a lot of it typed this weekend, because my teachers are starting to give me a lot of stupid essays and projects and stuff. So if there are any delays in updating that's why. I try to get two chapters up every few days. Anyway, tell me what you like, what you hate, what kind of mustard I should use on my sandwich tomorrow, anything really. Reviews are addictive. **


	14. Here Comes Your Man

Chapter 14: Here Comes Your Man

**So shoutout to my reviewers. I love you guys a ton and you're all so nice. Really I've heard all the flamer horror stories, and it's like no not my reviewers they're nice people. So thanks a ton all…….fourteen of you. You're so nice and it's great to hear that people like my story. So this chapter has got to be one of the catchiest songs ever. By the Pixies and I thank my brother for getting me into them. Well really for my entire music education. Otherwise, who knows what horribly popular music I'd be listening to? Gasp! Popular music. Okay time to stop emphasizing my dorkiness and give you guys another chapter. And I'm sooooooooooo unbelievably sorry it took so long to update, I was having problems uploading all weekend, so I thank you guys for hanging in there and I'll get the newest stuff up quick.**

Life was slowly shifting back to normal in Konashi. Commander Fulazon and his men had been shipped off with little event other than a few bitted insults from both parties. After a few days, market life was bustling. People who had fled Konashi were returning and population was swelling to over five-hundred again.

Aang and the other were staying with Crin in her home at the edge of the village. He sat out on her porch watching some children playing ball in the street. Toph came up silently behind him. Aang barely flinched in surprise as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should get going… before we lead Azula here. I'm surprised she hasn't shown up yet. I know you want to stay to make sure they're safe, but they'll be safer if we leave."

"But who will protect them? Crin wants to leave with us to learn airbending. I can't say no, but who will protect them?"

As if in answer to his question, a young man from a small group walking by stopped and turned towards them. He looked familiar. "Aang?"

Aang leaned forward. "Haru?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara and Zuko were strolling among the sparse market stalls that were gradually filling what was previously a bustling center of commerce. Katara had convinced, or rather dragged, Zuko into coming along, saying that a little exercise would be good for his rapidly healing leg.

Katara "oh"ed and "ah"ed over trinkets and baubles and Zuko tried not to sulk too much. They had been walking for awhile when they stumbled upon a beautiful park and decided to rest.

Katara sat contently beneath a flowering tree, staring up at the foliage. So dainty and soft. She looked at Zuko. He was looking at her. Katara looked away. He made her feel so strange. She picked up a tiny white blossom that had fallen to the grass and tucked it behind her ear.

Zuko was still watching her, marveling at the dainty flower perched on her ear. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful inside and out. She made him feel so different. He watched her as a frown creased her soft features.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning in a little closer.

Katara looked down. "I guess I'm just worried about what could happen to the Konashis." She sighed a little.

Zuko put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was getting better at this opening up and being comforting thing. It was easier than he could have ever imagined. "It'll be ok. Maybe not right away, but someday, everything will be ok. I promise."

Katara looked up at Zuko, her eyes a little watery. Zuko put a hand on her cheek. "What happened to the Zuko who was hunting us down across the world?"

"He got his leg broken and suddenly everything made sense," Zuko whispered softly. He smirked and leaned closer.

"Are you going to kiss me? Or just leave me waiting?" Katara breathed.

Zuko answered her with a gentle kiss that grew into many more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing here, Haru?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Well this is my team of earthbenders," Haru said, gesturing to the four men around him. "After you helped us we started to travel around the Earth Kingdom. We heard that this village had some trouble with the Fire Nation, so we cam to see if we could help. But it looks like you took care of things."

Aang smiled. "It was all Toph," he answered. "Have you ever heard of the Blind Bandit?"

Haru nodded. "Best earthbender around, or so I've heard."

"This is her," Aang said, pulling his earthbending sifu out of the shadows. "Haru, I'd like you to meet Toph Bei Fong."

Haru gasped. "You're the Blind Bandit? A Bei Fong. Wow. And I met you! Cool!" Haru and his men's excited chatter was not particularly manly, but very hilarious.

"It looks like you've got groupies, Toph."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka paddled the canoe a little ways out to sea. The sun was sinking lower in the sky and Crin was sitting silently behind him, her fingers trailing in the water. Sokka paddled a little more as a memory flashed through his mind:

"I calls it easy

Like I paddle my canoe

I'll paddle yours too."

Sokka smiled. "What's so funny?" Crin asked, catching sight of his face.

"Just a memory," Sokka answered. The sun was starting to dip further in the sky. He steered the vessel swiftly towards the beach. "In Ba Sing Se," he added.

"Oh."

They remained silent, listening to the gentle waves in peace. They hit shore as the moon was just beginning its nightly journey. Sokka gazed at the pristine orb. A wave of sadness washed over him. He almost forgot Crin was behind him.

"You miss Yue, don't you?" she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her quizzically. "News gets around after awhile," she said simply. "And you were at the North Pole when it happened."

"I miss her a lot," Sokka said.

"You liked her a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." There was a long pause.

"Crin?"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't mean I can't like you too."

**Chapter 15 is longer. I promise. I think I'll give you guys 16 too. Because I love you all so much. **


	15. Life is a Highway

Chapter 15: Life is a Highway

**Aww who doesn't like that song? SO yeah. The gang will finally leave Konashi! Yay! And set out on a new adventure! And soon the secret surprise… if you remember that… is coming! Yay! I'm a little too happy with all these YAYS! YAY! Ok as a warning, some of you may hate me after this chapter, but hey remember my pen name and remember I'm crazy. Life is one huge soap opera twist. And with that said, let there be a chapter.**

"Are you sure you don't min staying here?" Aang asked Haru one last time.

"Don't worry about us. It's our job as earthbenders to protect people who need our help. These people need our help." Haru stood firm by his decision. Solid like earth.

Aang smiled. "Ok. But watch out for Azula… and her friends too."

"Don't worry about it!" one of Haru's friends piped in. "We're gonna earthbend some walls."

Katara watched from Appa, smiling at their enthusiasm. "Aang," she called. "We should go."

"Before something bad happens," muttered Sokka, who received a jab or smack from all the females.

"Ok," Aang said. He leapt onto Appa and amidst numerous shouts of "take care" and "goodbye" from the mob below, they took off.

Zuko sighed, feeling the air rush through his untidy hair. It felt nice to be on the move. He had felt tense the last few days, expecting Azula to be there every time he turned around. They flew along the beach, not straight out to sea. They decided that if Azula was close by, it was best to lead her away from the rebuilding Konashis.

They flew for several hours with little event. Aang was trying to teach Crin some airbending techniques. Raan, who would not leave her sister's side, was also attempting them, relatively unsuccessful. Raan actually did have some airbending potential, which was odd, but she was too young to be able to accomplish more than a tiny breeze or airball.

When the sun looked as though it was but a few inches from brushing the horizon, they began to descend. Raan ran excitedly about the beach while others set up camp, poking at rocks, seashells, and in general everything (and everyone/Sokka). Raan began her high-pitched chatter, while Crin listened absent-mindedly.

Katara set up Iroh's usual pot of boiling water as Iroh himself gleefully searched through his tea stash. Zuko pulled her away from the others, claiming he was tired and needed her help walking into the woods. When they stopped at a tree, Katara turned to walk away a little to give him some privacy, but Zuko pulled her back.

Katara stared up into his golden eyes and lost herself in them. It was in that brief second that she could see everything inside him. She put her hand up to his scar. His scar. Could she? She could try. She looked hopefully at his. "Zuko?"

Zuko looked down into her eyes. "What?"

"I want to try something?"

"Ok," he said slowly.

"Can I see if I can heal your scar?"

Zuko put his hand up to Katara's. His scar? His scar. She might heal it. In seconds it could be gone. Gone.

"If you want to keep it, I understand. It's part of you." She averted her gaze.

"No," Zuko said, turning her face towards his. "I want you to try."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka yawned lazily, waiting for Aang to finish his first "solo" dinner. That was when it occurred to him. "Hey! Where's Katara?" _And Zuko_, added a dark voice that he attempted to brush aside.

Toph shrugged. "We were busy keeping Raan from hurting herself. Katara probably went to find a stream."

_With Zuko?_ questioned the persistent voice. Sokka tried again to brush the voice away. "I'm gonna go look for her. Make sure she's not in trouble. _Or with Zuko_, the voice added maliciously.

"Fine, but if you get her mad, I'm not thawing you from a tree," Toph shouted at him as he got up to leave. She smirked. She knew Zuko was gone and had a strong suspicion about what Sokka was going to find.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko and Katara kneeled down on the damp pine needles. Katara uncorked her water skin. "Are you sure?" she asked as she drew a small stream of water from the flask.

Zuko nodded.

Katara took a deep, calming breath and lifted her water-soaked palm to Zuko's scar. Zuko relaxed as the soothing cool slipped over his cheek. A soft blue glow emitted from Katara's right hand. Katara closed her eyes and lost herself in the bending. When she opened them again, the glow had faded and her eyes met soft, creamy flesh. Zuko put his hand up to his face, marveling at the smoothness that was now the left half of his face.

"I want to see."

Katara bent her water into a flat disc that resembled a looking glass.

Zuko gaped at the pristine youth before him. It was unrecognizable. But it mirrored his movements. It was him.

"Katara," he began. She bent her water away to talk to him. "I…" He couldn't find the words, so instead he kissed her with more passion that he ever had thought capable.

Zuko's masculinity soaked her senses. All Katara needed right now was him. She conveyed it through the passion with which she returned his kisses.

At that moment, all they were was two souls intertwined by a few passionate kisses. It was all they knew.

"Get the hell off my sister!" A rough hand yanked Zuko away from Katara's arms. Sokka caught sight of his scarlessness. "Holy shiznit!"

**Ok. So. Some people have the characters from Avatar cursing a lot, and not that I'm a goody goody or anything, but it's just… it's a kids show after all. I mean maybe it seems a little OOC if they curse a lot. And I thought shiznit is a good substitute, because my azn friends use it all the time. Makes it avatary maybe? As for any readers that hate me for healing Zuko's scar, remember my pen name. There is much madness in my method. There is a final twist at the end. So have faith that I will not make this too fairytale-ish. **


	16. As Long as You Love Me

Chapter 16: As Long as You Love Me

**I know, Backstreet Boys is sinking to a new low in song titles, but you have to admit that they're song titles work for romantic chapters. It was so hard coming up with a title; I literally went to my cd collection and looked for song titles. Don't worry there isn't anything this terrible as a song title for the rest of the story. Can't say about the sequel yet, I'm only about ten chapters in and I don't have much of an idea where it's going yet. If you want to check out the basic plot, see my profile. Otherwise, this is one of my favorite chapters and I basically had it playing out in my head the whole day before I got home to write it. And as for breaks, yeah I could probably edit in some asterisks or something, but I've grown quite fond of my 0s. **

"Katara healed me," Zuko said to the awestruck watertribe boy.

Sokka snapped out of it. "Katara, what were you thinking?" he shouted.

"I wanted to see if I could heal-"

"No, not that. You know what I mean. Do you think no one would feel betrayed? He's the Prince of the Fire Nation!"

"But he's on our side!" Katara screamed.

"Do you think that people will care? What about mom? What would she think of you sucking face with a firebender?"

"Don't bring mom into this!" Katara shouted furiously. She waterwhipped him back to a tree and froze him there.

But it didn't shut him up. "Don't you think she'd feel betrayed?" he shouted. "What about dad? The Watertribes? Earth Kingdom? What about Aang?"

Katara broke under all his accusations. Tears threatened to overwhelm her as words she could never take back escaped her lips. "Sokka, I love him."

The world seemed to slow down. Katara ran. Zuko regained his senses and looked at the dumbstruck warrior, pasted to the tree. He stared for a moment trying to figure out what to say. "Way to go, moron." He ran after Katara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara ran, ignoring the cuts and scrapes she was getting, and running until she realized she was waist-deep in water. She broke and curled up into a ball with only her head emerging from the water. She cried softly with her eyes closed.

She heard a small splash as someone joined her in the stream. A strong pair of arms lifted her and carried her back to shore. She cried in the warm comfort of Zuko's arms.

"I never thought it would come out that way," she whispered. "I don't think I even knew until now." Another tear slipped down her cheek. Zuko's warm fingers wiped it away. Katara let her head fall against his sculpted chest.

Zuko stroked her frazzled hair gently. He thought for a moment. He had known it for awhile. He was ready to say it and mean it. "I love you." Zuko pulled her a little closer. He wiped away a few more of Katara's tears. "If you…" He struggled to say it but he knew he had to. "If you believe Sokka, if you have any doubts, you don't have to… stick around." He knew it sounded lame.

Her closed eyes flicked open and met his. She hooked an arm around the back of his neck and smiled. "It doesn't matter what the world thinks as long as you have something worth fighting for."

Zuko smiled, remembering when he had told her the same thing. "Damn it. How could I not love you?"

**Ok. So I was debating whether or not to add a "going back to camp" scene and have everyone's reactions to Zuko's scarlessness. But I thought it was kinda awkward and unnecessary. So I decided against it. But, this is where my lovely readers come in, if you guys really want me to, all it takes is one person considering how many reviews I seem to get, I will try to write it just for you. So, if you want it, you got it, but until it's requested I'll be skipping ahead to the next day. And don't freak about me healing Zuko's scar, it will change. But how? Muhahaha, m in my m. **


	17. Purple Haze

Chapter 17: Purple Haze

**Well after sinking to the low of boy band songs, I think it's abut time for some more excellent rock, the Jimi Hendrix classic, Purple Haze. Ohhhh ominous. Yes lots of cheesy foreshadowing coming up. Oh and this chapter was less vivid in my imagination, so I threw in some randomness because I was bored. Oh and this was the chapter where I realized, I used the adjective "delicate" too much, so I had to cross out that a few (i.e. a lot of) times.**

"Aang, when are we going to land?" Sokka complained. "There's tons of islands down there!" He was more irritating today because of his bad mood and sore muscles. No one but Zuko, Katara, and Sokka knew why Sokka had been frozen to a tree the night before. No one had delved into it much being so shocked about Zuko's lack of a scar.

"We need to get farther away from shore," Aang answered. "Go bug someone else."

Sokka was about to snap back, but Crin put a hand over his mouth and pulled him back, causing Raan to giggle with hysterics. Sokka scowled at first, then softened. Crin gave him a look that said, _What's wrong?_ His answered with a frustrating, _Not now. I don't want to talk about it._ Crin sighed. Sometimes Sokka was so damn distant.

Katara purposely sat close to Zuko. She would not let the world keep her from happiness. She gazed over at the miracle that was Zuko's left cheek. Katara had though he was sort of ruggedly handsome before, but now he was a drop-dead heart-throb. She sighed contentedly.

Toph smiled to herself while stroking Momo's enormous ears. The others may not have heard the shouting last night, but Toph, with her finely attuned senses, had. She thought it ironic that she had warned Sokka not to be pasted to a tree and yet he had ended up there anyway. She privately hoped that things would work out for Zuko and Katara. Their opposite elements balanced each other. It gave her a small hope that she could find balance like that. Balance with Aang.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't like the look of those clouds," Crin said.

Everyone but Toph and a preoccupied Raan looked up. There was a faint smear of grey on the horizon. "I dunno," Katara said, "They look like regular clouds to me."

"Maybe," Crin said uncertainly.

The old Dragon of the West sighed softly. Something wasn't right. He'd felt this feeling before. A long time ago. He began humming a familiar tune. Then words echoed in his mind. 'Brave soldier boy. Comes marching home.' Of course. Lu Ten. He's felt this way before Lu Ten died.

_General Iroh stepped groggily out of his tent. How long had they been outside of Ba Sing Se. Too long. He stretched out his tired muscles. He wasn't old yet, but his dark brown hair was at the beginning stages of grey. Iroh cracked his neck once or twice and set out swiftly to the war tent where plans were made._

_His three most trusted_ _admirals were waiting; Swalzei, Kuni, and Muiko. They looked worried. Swalzei laced and unlaced his fingers. Kuni twiddled the tip of his beard. Muiko's eyes shifted rapidly. They all looked at their General guiltily. _

_Iroh looked each one in the eye. "What happened?"_

_Kuni spoke first. He was the talkative one. "Last night, the Dai Li sent out a team of specialized earthbenders." Kuni took a deep breath. "They attacked the twenty-second division."_

"_My son?"_

"_Dead," Muiko answered. "There were no survivors."_

_The weight of the world crashed down on Iroh's shoulders that day. His son, gone. His birth right, revoked if Ozai had anything to say about it. The war, a pointless waste of time. It was time to stop doing what was expected of him and start doing what was right, for as long as he could._

_Iroh turned to the three men waiting behind him. "Pack up the troops. We're going home," he said curtly and left before he questioned his choice. In the privacy of his own tent, he broke down and cried._

Iroh shook his memories away. He glanced at the darkening grey smudge on the horizon. "I don't like the look of those clouds," he said.

Sokka turned around to face him. "We had all kinds of storms in the South Pole. I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

"Pretty sure? You said not too long ago that weird stuff happens to us," Aang called laughingly from Appa's head.

"I'm going on instinct here," Sokka said.

"Let's all listen to Sokka's all-knowing instincts, they've never been wrong before," Katara muttered, a little less bitter to her brother, but still on edge.

"I'm right sometimes!" Sokka protested.

"I trust my uncle," Zuko said. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe we should land," Sokka thought out loud.

"What?" Aang shouted. The wind was picking up. Big, fat rain drops began to fall.

"I said: Maybe we should land!" Sokka shouted. Lightning cracked overhead and the wind gusted angrily. Appa began struggling to fly.

Everyone jolted as Appa was spun out of control by the fierce wind. Katara stood up, trying to bend away the incoming rain that was blocking Appa's vision. Zuko dragged her down, lying flat against the soft leather of Appa's saddle. Appa was falling out of the sky.

Zuko held Katara close, shielding her from the fierce blasts of wind. Appa was caught by a gust of wind and they were thrown from his back. Zuko and Katara were vaguely aware of flying through the air before everything went black.

**Dun dun dun. So Iroh's flashback was totally random, I was thinking of the song he sings in Tales of Ba Sing Se when I wrote that and was like "hmmmmm flashback? Ok." But yay, my favorite chapter is coming, up. Well really chapter 18 and 19, but 18 is being published separately, because the cliffhanger is just too good to pass up. **


	18. Rain on the Brain

Chapter 18: Rain on the Brain

**Well this chapter is one of my favorites, I have a few. But this is the best one, along with next chapter, but that's getting updated separately because I'm cruel and evil and the cliffhanger in this one is far too good to pass up. So sorry for the ripped out chunks of hair… if you are so inclined to rip out your hair, you don't have to. So we have the return of Azula, yeah remember her? She's going to have some interesting stuff happen in later chapters/sequel, but no I don't want to give it away. This is a long one so sit yourself down for some awesomeness. **

Zuko struggled to consciousness. He was cold and wet and held something cold and wet close to him. Leaves and twigs poked at him uncomfortably. He ached like hell. He opened his eyes and was met by a mass of wet, brown hair. Katara.

Zuko struggled to sit up. He adjust himself to look into Katara's face. She was pale. Incredibly pale. Nervously he grabbed at her wrist. A pulse. But it was weak. It was because of the cold. Zuko boosted his body temperature and held her close. He fumbled to remove his green over robe and draped it around her thin shoulders. He did his best to keep her warm.

He glanced around. He couldn't see and sign of the others, only their crash landing that they luckily survived. Zuko picked up Katara and began to walk around. It was still raining a little. He spied a cave on his right at the base of a grey cliff. He adjust Katara in his arms and lit a small flame in his palm. All clear.

Zuko carried her inside. It was much warmer. He set Katara down and left for some firewood. Zuko gathered a few drier pieces of wood and brought them back.

He pulled a slightly warmer Katara closer to him and watched the fire fizzle and pop. He stroked her hair gently. He did not worry about the others. He and Katara would find them when she woke up. Until then… his eye lids began to droop as sleep overtook him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula filed her nails precisely to fine points. She sat casually on the deck of her ship. The Avatar had been spotted flying out to sea. Trying to lose her in the islands? Clever. She glanced calculatingly across the main deck. Ty Lee was cartwheeling dangerously close to the edge and Mai sulked in the shade.

Her officer rushed up to her, clearly afraid. Azula smiled evilly. "What is it?" she asked, lazily spinning her nail file.

"Princess, there are reports of a storm up ahead. We'll have to turn back and dock for the night," the soldier said, the words escaping him in a timid rush.

"We just left, officer. If we dock now, we will lose the Avatar's trail. Continue on our course," she said defiantly.

"But, Princess, this storm is dangerous, it could kill us."

"I would be more afraid of what I will do to you, than what the storm will do, if I am unable to capture the Avatar, officer," Azula said icily. "We will not dock. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Princess." The man bowed clumsily and left.

"It's so hard to find good help these days."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang woke up with a mouth full of sand and a lemur prodding his head furiously. "Momo, quit it," he moaned, swiping at the lemur, who chattered angrily in response. Momo scampered off to poke someone else in the forehead. Uncle Iroh.

Aang opened his bleary eyes and glanced around the damp beach. Appa was struggling awake a few meters to his left and Momo was prodding Iroh on his right. Aang turned around and saw Toph sprawled out behind him.

He immediately rushed to her side to see if she was alright. "Toph?" he whispered. Her eyes flickered open. She leaned up and grabbed his lips with her own. As they pulled away she said softly so only he could hear, "You taste like sand, Twinkletoes."

Iroh chuckled softly, finally waking up to Momo's proddings, but treating the lemur with a little less annoyance. My how quickly young people pair off. Iroh cleared his throat, bring the lovebirds back to reality. "Where are the others?" Iroh asked politely.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka was on his side, coughing a spewing out water. He glanced around in a daze. The last thing he remembered was making a grab for Crin and Raan as they plunged downward. Sokka became aware of a warm lump on his feet. He sat up. It was Raan. He picked up the unconscious five-year-old and rose shakily to his feet.

"Crin?" he called out, his voice a dry rasp. Sokka looked at his surroundings; dense jungle. He caught a soft moan coming from somewhere to his left. Sokka carefully picked his way over fallen tree limbs. There she was in a mass of leaves and debris. Sokka kneeled down next to her, setting Raan on the damp ground. "Crin?"

Her green eyes flickered open. "Sokka?"

He grinned.

"My back hurts like hell."

Sokka reached down and caressed her pale cheek. He slid a hand under he back and carefully lifted her up, despite numerous "owowowow"ings. She stood shakily on her feet, gripping Sokka tightly.

"Can you walk?"

She gritted her teeth and tried a few steps without him. Crin turned back and nodded. Sokka stooped to pick up Raan again. "We need to find somewhere dry, till the rain lets up and we can find the others." _If they survived_, his brain finished.

"I'm sure they're ok if we are," Crin said, practically reading his mind. It usually wasn't hard to tell what the young warrior was thinking. He was an open book, mostly. Crin gazed at him. She could tell he was in discomfort from their crash landing, but he was being strong for them. Her eyes watered a little and she glanced away. It was by chance that she noticed a large, canopy-like tree.

Sokka felt a gentle, but persistent tap on his shoulder, jerking him from his worried sulking. He stopped and turned around.

"Under that tree," Crin said, pointing towards the invitingly dry canopy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara's eyes opened slowly. She felt very warm. Probably because of the warm body wrapped around her. Warm body? She opened her eyes fully. Of course, Zuko. But what was she doing in a cave? She remembered the storm, but how did they wind up here? And where was everyone else?

Katara shifted in Zuko's arms, waking him up. He looked dazed at first, but quickly regained awareness. "You're awake," he said simply.

She glanced around. "What happened? Where is everyone? Where are we?" The questions came out before she realized it might be a better idea to ask one at a time.

"We fell off Appa and I carried up here when I woke up because it's drier. I don't know where everyone is, but we're on an island in some cliff-cave out in the jungle. Did I cover all your questions?"

Katara couldn't help but smile a little. She nodded. "Is it still raining?"

"I don't think so. Should we start our search?"

She nodded again and got up. A mass of green fabric fell to the floor. Katara realized with a touch of embarrassment that it was Zuko's over robe. She bent down and handed it to him. "Do you want this back?"

Zuko took it and put it back on. "I put it on you, because you were so cold and wet when I woke up," he said simply.

When Zuko finished tying the sash, Katara pulled him closer to her so she could whisper in his ear, "Thank you."

Zuko draped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "No problem."

Katara looked up and their eyes met. An overwhelming surge of desire rose within her, but she suppressed it and looked away. Now was not the time. Next to her, Zuko struggled similarly, also coming to the same conclusion. Now was not the time. Later. After they had found the others.

They cautiously poked out of the cave. The rain had stopped, but the sky was still overcast. "Where did we land?" Katara asked, sneaking a quick glance at Zuko.

"Just over there." She followed where his arm pointed. They carefully picked their way across fallen tree limbs and debris to another clearing. A small figure dressed in reds and yellows and with and arrow tattoo printed on his head was kneeling down, inspecting the ground.

Katara stepped away from Zuko's protective grip as a rush of hope seized her. "Aang?"

The figure turned. He had brown eyes and features much more pointed than Aang's round ones. He wore a confused expression.

Katara took a step back to Zuko. Her hands poised dangerously in front of her. "You're not Aang."

**Gasp. Who is this mystery figure? Another one of my OCs that's all I'm saying. You can just wait until my next post to find out more. I will now dodge flying projectiles for that awesome cliffhanger. Next chapter I really like too, mostly because it unveils my secret surprise I mentioned, way back when.**


	19. Casualty

Chapter 19: Casualty

**The "big surprise" I keep mentioning will now be slightly unveiled. Not to the fullest, but slightly. Lovely. Oh and a shout out to zoorhlm13 who has reviewed the most. Every time for the first six chapters. Yay for dedication. Not really much else to say… odd normally I rant at you for a bit… Well… hmmm….. I guess that means you can read the chapter.**

Azula glanced haughtily over the storm-tossed beach. It was a small island. Most likely the Avatar would not have landed here, but after being tossed around by the storm, they knew that the Avatar would have had to land somewhere. Thus they had been checking nearby islands for signs of life. Most were deserts without even a source of fresh water.

Ty Lee came up behind her. "Nothing on this island, Azula," she said perkily.

Azula didn't move at all. "I didn't think so. It'll be that large one over there. I can tell."

Ty Lee looked at her in confusion. But then, Azula was born lucky. Things just seemed to work out in her favor. Ty Lee left to go play a few practical jokes on Mai, then probably practice her balancing act on the rails to freak out the soldiers. A ship could be really boring. Really.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh gazed out towards the ocean, sipping a cup of tea. Thank the gods he had landed with Appa and his tea stash. Iroh frowned. A ship. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Azula's ship is on the horizon."

Aang leapt up. "Let's get into the jungle. Maybe she'll pass by the island." Aang helped Toph to her feet. They struggled to find a path large enough for Appa, but eventually they found a winding trail big enough. There was a large thunk and shouts of men. Azula had landed.

Aang continuously glanced back, until Toph gave him a smack for nearly tripping over her. "I'll let you know if I feel and vibra-"

"What?"

"Not behind us. Someone's ahead of us. Someone I don't know."

Iroh, who had been bringing up the rear with Momo, now drew even with them. "What's the matter?"

"Someone's up ahead," Toph answered.

"Well, let's go say hello," Iroh decided simply.

After a few minutes more, they saw a small girl dressed in red, squatting next to a stream. "Hello there!" Aang called out. "My name is Aang and these are my friends! Is there a village on this island?"

The girl looked up in shock. Her eyes widened. "You're the Avatar."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who are you?" Katara demanded, drawing water up in front of her. The boy knocked her water away with an unexpected airblast. "You're… an airbender?"

The boy nodded. "My name is Tomo. You're not from around here, are you?"

Katara and Zuko shook their heads. "Where is here?"

Tomo looked at them. "You don't support the war, do you?" Heads shook. "No, you would have attacked me for being an airbender." The boy laughed. "This island is a secret place. No one knows it exists. Here we train for the day the Avatar will challenge Fire Lord Ozai. We have all kinds of benders and warriors here. This is Avatar Island."

Zuko and Katara gaped.

"I know. It's a lot to take in for outsiders. Come on. I'll take you to the hidden city." Tomo started to walk off until he realized they weren't following him. He turned. "Is something wrong?"

"We're traveling with the Avatar," Zuko said shakily.

**Alas, all great things must come to an end. I have only six more chapters for you. My great climax, and few more details and twists, and then you must wait for me to finish the sequel and edit it to oblivion. So the next chapter is very actiony, and I hope you like it. The funny part is next chapter was when I started letting my friends read it, and I told my friend not to read chapter 20, it wasn't done, but nooooooo. She read the first scene that I had and was like "Agg you stopped! Noooooo!" right during a really cliffhanger-y action scene. That's what she gets for not listening. So there. **


	20. Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter 20: Welcome to the Jungle

**Welcome to the Jungle, a very scary song. Hehe. And as I said my friend read this when I had only the first scene of this chapter and got really mad that I hadn't finished. But that's what she gets for reading an unfinished chapter. Oh and she's the one who hates door knobs and VCRs and someday when I don't know what to put in an author's note I'll tell you those stories. Hehehe. Anyway not much else to say so I'll just give you the chapter.**

Crin's eyelids were beginning to droop. Raan sat snuggled on her lap, relatively awake, and Sokka snored a little on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped completely open as an arrow whizzed past her head and embedded itself in the tree trunk.

"I missed," said an apathetic drone. Crin jerked Sokka awake and they struggled to their feet. Three girls on dark colored lizards rode into the clearing. So this was Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Evil, goth, and bubby. Weird.

Azula addressed them first. "Where is the Avatar?" she demanded, her tone dripping with arrogance quite different from Toph's. Silence. Raan clung to Crin's green skirts. "Do you really want to fight me?"

Crin looked sideways at Sokka. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. He knew what she wanted to do.

Azula was babbling. "Did you lose the Avatar? Can't even stick together in a storm."

Crin kept her hand movement to a minimum, adding to the shock of the three girls as they were blown down by a powerful gust of wind that came from another airbender. Crin, Sokka, and Raan broke into a run. They had to find somewhere to hide, quick. Sokka stopped running.

Crin turned back. "Sokka?"

"Go. I'll hold them back." His voice that of set determination that appeared when it was needed most.

"Sokka?"

"Take Raan and go. Hurry. Don't stop. Find the others. I'll catch up later."

Crin kissed him on the cheek. "We'll come back for you," she promised and ran.

Sokka forced himself to look away. He drew out his boomerang and waited. They would be coming. Soon. Sokka nervously check his club strapped to his belt. And if all else failed, a machete on his other side. He waited for awhile. A good lead for Crin and Raan. He forced himself not to think about them.

Azula and her friends crashed into the clearing. "Where'd your girlfriend go?" Azula taunted.

"What's it to you?" Sokka was trying to keep her talking. More talking, more time.

Azula smiled. "I'm going to ask you one last time. Where is the Avatar?"

"On vacation," Sokka replied sarcastically.

Azula's eyes narrowed. "I guess you just want to fight then." A burst of blue flame escaped from her fist as she leapt down from her lizard. "I've got this one." She motioned for Mai and Ty Lee to stay put.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You mean the Avatar has come?" Tomo's eyes were wide. "He's on the island?"

Zuko and Katara nodded. Tomo opened his mouth to speak, but Katara interrupted him. "But we got separated in the storm. Appa, our sky bison, got caught in the wind and we got launched."

Tomo kept a thoughtful silence. "I will take you to the city and then we will send out search parties. Follow me."

They followed him down a twisting trail, sticking close together. Zuko had his arm wrapped protectively around Katara's waist. She was shivering a little. He raised his body temperature.

"We're almost there," Tomo called back to them. "And by the way, I forgot to ask your names." Tomo forgot such trivial things when caught up in bigger matters.

"Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation."

Tomo looked back. "Prince, huh? The banished one? Good to see you on our side." Another thought occurred to Tomo, but he kept his mouth shut. It would be a nice surprise for the Prince. "Here it is."

They had stopped in front of a waterfall. Waterfalls. Zuko and Katara smiled at a memory.

Zuko looked to Tomo, blankly. Tomo smiled. "It's behind the waterfall."

They slipped behind the large curtain of water. They gasped as they caught sight of the city. It was beautiful; a perfect meld of all the greatest cities of the four nations. There were at least a hundred sky bison scattered among the buildings. Fortifications of the Earth Kingdom. The beautiful canals of the Water Tribe. The regal architecture of the Fire Nation. All of which was hidden in a large hollowed crater. It was peace.

Tomo turned and caught their expressions. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka managed to duck the spurt of blue flames, but was sure it had singed his hair. He looked up. Azula was glaring back at him. An evil smile crept onto her face. "Well. This might actually be interesting." She bent another spurt of blue flame towards Sokka. He dodged and loosed his boomerang. Azula ducked and stared him down. The boomerang scrapped her arm on the way back.

Her face flushed in rage as she stemmed the flow of blood. She pointed two fingers from each hand. Sparks tingled on her fingertips. Sokka ducked a lightning blast that snapped a tree behind him. Sokka saw Ty Lee watching him out of the corner of his eye. He got an idea. He had learned the pressure points in order to dodge Ty Lee's jabs. He could use them too.

Sokka smiled back at Azula. It infuriated her more and she came closer for hand to hand combat. She drove a fist towards his face. He knocked it away and pushed her towards the ground, a technique Suki had taught him.

Sokka launched a few quick jabs. Azula's limbs went weak. "What the hell?" Azula collapsed to the ground. "Mai? Ty Lee?"

Her two friends jumped down. Ty Lee back flipped into the trees. Mai drew out several knives. Her eyes were empty. Sokka dodged and deflected pointed projectiles, being careful to keep an eye on Ty Lee. He turned to run. He could hear them coming. They were on foot. An arrow pierced his shoulder and he stumbled.

Sokka yanked it out. Its point glistened with his blood. He kept running. Faster. He needed to go faster. A giant lizard blocked his path. It carried Azula, somewhat recovered. Sokka turned in confusion. An arrow pierced his leg. There was a heavy crack on his head and he collapsed into blackness.

Ty Lee stood over him with a tree branch. "That was fun."

Mai gave her a dark look. "Now we have nothing to do."

**Yes. I still haven't revealed everything about Avatar Island. You'll find out how it came to be next chapter. And some other interesting things. Boy I love the fight scene so very much. Mostly because it totally tortured my BAF, best avatar friend. Next chapters a long one… way long. And there isn't even any fighting… Gasp. It's all good though. It's all good.**


	21. The One I Love

Chapter 21: The One I Love

**Sorry to ruin the flattering perception of one reviewer that I'm psychic, but I'm not. Actually the "Katara heals Zuko's scar" idea is one I've seen before (but I'm putting my own twist on it so wait till the end), so I wasn't psychic about the finale. Actually though, looking at the previews of it, I could kinda guess that was what she was going to try, the way she had her hand on his face, it wasn't romantic, it was more sympathetic. Anyway, I think we Zutarians got ripped off; they said there would be Zutara in the finale, but noooo. That counts as much as the "I'll save you from the pirates!" I've been waiting to unload that. And considering the finale, I'm considering editing the beginning of this story to account for those events, change a few reactions maybe, I mean I started writing this back in October. So anyway, I'm thinking about it. My theory is that Zuko didn't really betray his uncle, and he's tricking Azula. I mean who would believe Azula? So I think he'll probably rescue Iroh and they'll run away and my story could take place for real. Yay! Anyway I wrote this chapter on sugar high, after me and my two Avatar addicts watched Lake Laogai. So shout out to my fellow addicts, Son-son and K Spizz! I love you guys!**

"Why aren't you riding you bison?" the little girl asked.

"There are some bad people who came to the island. They're looking for me," Aang answered her.

"Oh. Fire Nation. Come with me to the city. It's safe there." The girl tugged at Aang's hand and led them down a twisting path. "My name is Kylara," she added. "Follow me."

They followed her along the stream until it led to a large pool. A large waterfall spilled over into the pool.

"Tell your bison to fly over the waterfall and meet us on the other side," Kylara told Aang. Aang looked confused.

"There's a passage behind the waterfall," Toph said.

Kylara stared at her. "Oh. Earthbender."

Appa flew up over the waterfall and the others went behind it. Aang's heart leapt as he saw the city and its melting pot of cultures and… sky bison! Aang could see Appa flying among them, in utter joy of finding new companions. Aang turned and a flash of blue caught his eye. Was that? Katara! "Katara!" he shouted and ran over.

Katara turned. "Aang!" She hugged him. Zuko had been caught in an embarrassing embrace by Iroh.

"Good to see you, Sugar Queen."

Katara pulled away. "This is Tomo. He found us. Tomo, this is the Avatar."

Tomo bowed. "Avatar Aang, you must come with me." He turned to the little girl. "Thank you, Kylara. Go practice your firebending now."

"Wait, where's Sokka… and Crin and Raan?" Katara looked around as if she hoped he was just hiding.

Toph turned to her. "They're not with you?"

Katara shook her head.

"Azula is on the island," Toph told her.

"They could be in trouble. We have to find them. Aang?" Aang had already been led away by Tomo. It was just Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh.

"I'm going after them," Katara said.

"I'm coming with you," Toph said.

"We'll go get Aang," Iroh said, pulling his nephew away before he could say 'me too.'

Zuko sighed and caught Katara's arm. "Be careful," he whispered.

"Always," Katara whispered back. "I'll see you in a bit." She reluctantly pulled herself from Zuko's grasp and left through the waterfall passage with Toph at her side.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Uncle, I…"

"You don't have to say it," Iroh interrupted. "I can tell." He sighed a little. "You made a good choice."

Zuko looked away a little. "The first one in a really long time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tomo led Aang up a hill to a beautiful temple. Its archway held a seal bearing the symbols of all four nations, but the most striking feature was a marble statue of two monks by the gate.

Aang ran a hand over the cold stone. "Gyatso… and… me. Why?"

"After you disappeared a hundred years ago, Monk Gyatso knew war would come. He knew that you would need help if you came back or if not, your reincarnation would. He set up this island. He selected warriors from around the world. He brought them here in secret, creating this island. Avatar Island."

"So, Gyatso created this?" He gestured to the city.

"Yes. Many people have come here. Claiming to have had visions of helping you. No one knows of this island, not even the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribes. It is a complete secret." Tomo paused for dramatic effect. "We are your army."

Aang's head hurt. So much to take in. He looked around in confusion. "So, do you have a leader?"

"A council. Mostly master warriors and benders. They should be in session now. I will take you to them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka's eyes struggled open. He tried to move until he realized that his hands and feet were bound. His boomerang and other weapons were gone and he had a splitting headache. "Hey!" he shouted, his voice reverberating painfully on the metal walls of his cell. He was probably on Azula's ship. "Hey! Anyone out there?"

The door creaked as Azula entered. Sokka's eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do with me?"

Azula smiled and walked terrifyingly closer. She stopped. "You're a pretty formidable warrior. I underestimated you." She dragged a fingernail along his jaw line, making Sokka jerk away. "It's a shame you're from the Water Tribe."

Azula stalked to the far side of the cell. A small flame flicked onto her palm. Sokka tensed. "You are a hostage now. We will keep you alive. For now. But if you make any wrong moves, I cannot guarantee the safety of your friends when they come looking for you."

"You would just as soon see them dead," Sokka spat. "Even your own brother. That's right. A lying traitor is your brother."

"Shut up!"

"Make me," Sokka said calmly.

Azula regained her composure. "I'll let it go this time. But next time you say 'make me,' I will." As she left, the door shut with haunting finality. Sokka gazed down. They would find him, wouldn't they?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh puffed up the hill, following his much more fit nephew. "Could we take a break?"

Zuko spun back.

"Sorry I asked," Iroh said, taking in his nephew's look.

Just then Appa landed next to him. The two firebenders climbed on. "Take us to Aang, Appa. Yip. Yip."

Air rushed around them as the gained altitude. But in a few minutes they had landed again. Aang was exiting the temple.

"Sokka, Crin, and Raan are still missing and-"

"Azula's on the island," Aang finished. "We need to find them."

"You'll need help," Tomo said, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder. "The council will help you."

"Toph and Katara already left," Zuko interjected.

"They can handle themselves," Iroh told the two anxious boys. "Let's go get the council and we'll catch up on Appa." _What would these young people do without him?_ Iroh thought, climbing back on Appa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toph put her arm out to stop Katara. "Someone's coming." They ducked behind a tree. "Wait… I think it's Crin."

The dark-haired girl stumbled down on the path, clutching Raan in her arms. She cried out in pain and struggled to her feet.

"Crin." Katara pulled the sobbing woman to a standing position. Toph took hold of Raan. "Crin, what happened? Where's Sokka?"

Crin fell to her knees, sobbing and bringing Katara down with her.

"Crin, it's ok. Just tell me what happened." Katara brushed off some of the dirt on Crin's face.

"Azula found us," Crin began, gasping for air. "And we started running. But then. Sokka stayed behind to give us more time. I…" Crin's voice faltered and she began sobbing again.

Katara held her close. "I'm sure he's fine. He's clever. He'll find a way to stay alive until we can save him," Katara said, hoping she could believe herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Appa landed in front of a solid pair of wooden doors. "This is it," Tomo said.

They dismounted and Tomo rapped confidently on the doors. Two men opened them and they entered. It was a modest meeting room. A large wooden table was laid out in the center and many comfortable chairs lined the sides. Most were occupied. There was no art covering the walls, only a large portion of widows in the back, which overlooked a canal.

"What is it, Tomo?" asked an old man with a blue arrow down his forehead.

Tomo pushed Aang forward and everyone gasped. "The Avatar, Master Allecko."

"I need your help. I can explain everything later, but right now some of my friends are in danger."

"We are at your service, Avatar," the old airbender said, sweeping into a low bow. The other people repeated his words and actions.

"We are going to need more air bison," Iroh said. There were at least fifteen of them and there were still several empty chairs.

"Iroh? Is that you?" A beautiful, dark-haired woman in red robes came forward.

"Ursa?"

"Mom?"

**Gasp. Oh don't worry I post two chapters at once you complainers. Oh and I'm sorry if I ruined the finale for anyone who hasn't seen it with my author's notes… woops. Well I won't talk about it, and I really didn't mention that much…. Ok. So anyway. Next chapter is one that forms the basis of my sequel. I pretty much quote things from it over and over. Is it quoting if I've written it? Hmmmm… I'll ponder that one. But ha, I really love next chapter.**


	22. Cruel Summer

Chapter 22: Cruel Summer

**Ok, so. If you haven't noticed, my chapter titles lately have all been 80s songs, well sorry but that's what happens when I watch 100 Greatest Songs of the 80s on VH1. Hey 80s music is good. It gives us hilarious things like "You Spin Me Round Like A Record Player" and classics like "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." coughanthemforgirlseverywherecough Anyway I'm very excited about this chapter and I did not write it on sugar high, unlike last one (fun when I went back to edit). **

Ursa gaped at the young man in front of her. She reached out a hand. "Zuko? My Zuko? Is that really you?"

Zuko's eyes threatened to spill over with tears. "It's me."

Ursa pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Zuko. Look at you. You've grown up." She held him at an arms length, taking in is every feature. "I don't know why I didn't see it before." She smiled and hugged him again.

Both of the cried a little. Everyone watched, captivated by the reunion.

Zuko broke the embrace. "Mom, we need your help. Our friends… Azula is out there…"

Ursa nodded. "Your sister is after you and the Avatar. I had a feeling she would support this fool war."

Zuko nodded.

"We can talk later." Ursa smiled and wiped away a stray tear. "I guess I'll see both of my children today."

They turned to leave, the airbenders summing their bison to the meeting hall. Iroh waited next to his nephew and sister-in-law. "It's good to see you are well, Ursa," he said.

Ursa turned to embrace him as well. "No one here makes as good a pot of tea as you, Iroh." She caught sight of Zuko's grimace. "But it looks like your nephew doesn't share that love."

Iroh laughed. "Agni knows I've tried." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "He's found a nice girl though." Ursa laughed.

Zuko smiled. Life was finally going his way. They climbed onto Tomo's sky bison, Narra, and they took off, along with a few other bison-loads of people.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, who exactly are we up against?" a woman in blue asked Aang. "I'm Master Sonja," she added. "A waterbender."

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, if she has any of my friends," Aang answered.

"I see," Master Sonja said, pushing her brown bangs out of her eyes. "I hear she's ruthless."

"Very."

"How many of your friends are out there?"

"Well, I haven't seen Sokka, Crin, or her sister Raan, and Katara and Toph went looking for them. So that would be…" He paused to count. "Five."

"Hey!" Tomo shouted from Narra. "Someone's down there!"

The bison spiraled downwards. As they neared, Aang could make out Katara, Toph, Crin, and Raan, but-

Aang leapt off Appa and met Toph and Katara. "Where's Sokka?"

Toph answered. "We don't know."

"Crin says that Azula found them and Sokka stayed behind so that she and Raan could escape," Katara said.

"So Azula has Sokka," Aang finished.

"Probably."

"They'll be on her ship. Let's head for the beach."

"There's room on Narra," Tomo called. Katara and the others joined Zuko, Iroh, and some beautiful woman they were sitting with. They took off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sokka's still missing," Katara told Zuko after he had hugged her. "We think Azula has him."

"That is not surprising of my daughter," the strange woman said."

"Daughter?"

"Katara, this is my mother."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cell door creaked open again. Sokka looked up. It was Ty Lee. Sokka looked down again as she walked toward him.

"The Avatar had been spotted heading this way," she said. "I'm supposed to bring you on deck. Oh, and if you make any wrong moves I'm supposed to knock you out again," she added perkily.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"You don't seem evil. Why are you helping Azula?" Sokka looked at her, meeting her eyes for the first time.

"Uh… I have to release you feet so you can walk," she said bending down with one of Mai's knives she had stolen. "So, where did you learn pressure points?"

Sokka looked away again. "Why should I answer your questions? You don't answer mine."

"Look, I'm just supposed to bring you on deck," she said, growing a little flushed.

"Fine. I guess I was wrong about you." Sokka stood up a little shakily. He frowned a little at the empty feeling in his stomach, but forgot it as Ty Lee pushed him out of the cell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula tensed as they lowered the gangplank of her ship. She could see a large group of people walking towards them. It wasn't just the Avatar and his friends, but a lot of other people she didn't know. This was unexpected.

Azula walked down to the edge of the gangplank, her friends and soldiers behind her. The Avatar's group came to a halt in front of her. Azula's eyes narrowed and a customary smile played across her lips.

The Avatar held a firm stance and expression. "Where's Sokka?" The Avatar's voice was hard.

"Ty Lee." Ty Lee pushed Sokka forward. A bare whisper of relief echoed through the crowd.

"I think you know what I want," Azula said.

"It is not about what you want. Let him go." The Avatar was livid.

"I will exchange him."

The Avatar was ready to explode, but a woman laid a hand on his shoulder. "I've got this." The Avatar stepped back and the woman came forward.

"Azula."

Azula back-stepped in shock. "Mom?"

Ursa smiled. "It is time to stop this foolishness."

"No. You're betraying the Fire Nation. I am loyal! Father loves me!"

"Your father doesn't love anything but power," Ursa said calmly. "Now let him go."

"No!" Azula ran at her mother. She wanted to destroy what was making her believe these painful truths.

Ursa caught her daughter's fist inches for her face and pushed her daughter back. Azula launched a fierce fire blast, but Ursa parted it like velvet curtains. Ursa diverted every lightning blast, reversed every fist, until her daughter was panting on the sand.

"Ty Lee?" Ursa called. "Let Sokka go."

Ty Lee slashed the rest of Sokka's bonds with Mai's knife, who noticed it was hers and snatched it back.

Sokka ran back to his friends, embraced by several people.

"Ursa turned to talk to Mai and Ty Lee. "Look after my daughter," she said. "She'll come around." Ursa walked over to her daughter. "Take a trip. A vacation," she said. "When you clear your head, come find me."

Azula bowed her head a left. She didn't even say goodbye.

**So, I love this chapter so very much. Another of my favorites. Anyway, things are winding down a bit, but they are not over. Nope I've got three more chapters of explanations and twists and then, eventually a sequel. I probably won't finish that for a little while though, and then I have to let my hometown addicts read it then edit it to oblivion. Lots of fun. Oh so, fun fact. Master Sonja is a real person, based off of my Avatar Addict friend, Sonja. And my other friend, Kyle will show up to, but Kyle isn't very avatary, so he'll be Spillic. So look out for him, he's coming up soon. Oh and I'm getting lazier about checking for typos, so if you guys notice some and want to let me know, I'll fix them.**


	23. In the Air Tonight

Chapter 23: In the Air Tonight

**Ok so this chapter is Ursa's story. What happened to her and everything. Ursa's kind of a hard character to do because we didn't see much of her. I don't know but if there's anyone reading this that watches the soap opera, General Hospital… I do, but anyone, if you know the character, Laura Spencer, I imagine Ursa is a bit like her. Anyway, more 80s music, that keep up till the last chapter guys, sorry. So let there be a chapter, because gasp, this story is almost done!**

Everyone watched as Azula's ship departed. "How do you know she won't return with Father's army?" Zuko asked, standing next to his mother.

"She won't," Ursa said simply. "She's got a lot of things to figure out."

"I missed you, Mom."

"I missed you too, Zuko." Ursa smiled. "You're going to have to tell me everything now."

"Everything?" They started walking towards the bison.

"Within reason."

Zuko smiled. "Ok. But you have some stuff to tell too."

Ursa laughed. Her laugh was musical.

After they climbed back on Narra, Katara walked over and hugged Ursa. "Thank you so much for saving my idiot brother."

"Idiot brother?" Ursa echoed.

"Brothers are idiots," Katara said, smiling.

Sokka looked over at her from Appa. "Hey!"

Zuko and Ursa laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka held Crin tightly in his arms as Appa took off.

"Don't ever leave me again," she whispered.

"Never," he murmured into her dark hair.

Raan ruined the moment but jumping on top of them. She had been completely oblivious to the day's drama. "That man over there says we're gonna learn airbending," she said giggling. "Do we have to get arrows on our heads? Can I get polka-dots?"

They couldn't help but laugh. Aang turned around. "Actually, Raan, you don't get tattoos for a few more years."

"Which might be why no one has polka-dots," Sokka muttered. Crin elbowed him. "So is anyone going to tell me where all these people came from?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun had completely set when they arrived back in the city. Ursa had taken them back to her large home on the outskirts of the crater. There was room for all of them. Even Appa and Momo had plenty of room in her spacious garden. Almost everyone had gone to bed, except Zuko. He was in the garden, practicing his firebending. He bent with astonishing skill, better than he ever had before. He paused, staring down at a small pond. A few turtle ducks were sleeping on the center isle.

A soft hand touched his shoulder. He tensed instinctively, then relaxed, realizing it was Katara.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He turned to her and smiled. "Happier than I ever thought possible. My mother's back. My sister's gone. We have a chance to win this war." He paused a moment. "And best of all, I have you."

A smiled played across Katara's lips. Zuko cupped her chin and kissed her. They sat down on the bank of the pond. Katara dipped her toes in the water.

They sighed. A soft voice came out of the darkness. "Am I interrupting anything?" Ursa stepped out of the shadows.

"No."

"Mind if I join you?"

Zuko shook his head and Ursa sat down. "I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Neither could we." Katara liked Ursa very much. She was a wonderful woman. Reminding her of her own mother. She sniffled a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"No. You just remind me of my mother a bit. She was… killed."

Ursa didn't have to ask to know by whom. "I'm so sorry. The Fire Nation is so ruthless. It's part of why I came here."

"How did you find out about this place?" Zuko asked.

"I had a vision," Ursa said, and she began her story.

_Ursa went to bed alone. Her husband was still talking to Fire Lord Azulon. It had been hours. It was getting late. No doubt Ozai was eloquently talking his way out of trouble. Ursa knew her husband wanted the throne. She knew he was going to get it. In the end, Ozai always got what he wanted._

_Ursa quickly succumbed to sleep and fell into a strange dream:_

_She saw herself on a small boat. She was leaving the Fire Nation in the dead of night. Time sped up and she was on an island. She found someone in the forest and she was taken to a city._

_Then everything melted away. She was standing on a mountaintop with and old man._

'_I am Avatar Roku,' he said. 'Ursa. It is your destiny to find this island. You will go there. In time, you will meet the new Avatar. You, Ursa, will help end this war. You must leave in two days. On the night of the second day, the spirits will create a storm to hide your escape from the Fire Nation. Do you understand?'_

_Ursa nodded._

'_Then, goodbye and good luck.'_

_The dream faded away into darkness._

_On the night of the second day, Ursa left as promised. And as she set out to sea, a storm blew her away and masked her escape. In a few weeks, Ursa saw the island from her dream. She entered the forest and soon found a small boy picking berries. His name was Tomo. Ursa was astonished to discover that he was an airbender. He took her to the city._

_Ursa pledged her firebending skills and soon became known as the Master Firebender on the island. She knew several modern techniques unbeknownst to the islanders._

_Ursa lived happily, waiting. She still missed her children terribly, but she had been visited by Avatar Roku once more, who assured her that she would see them again one day._

**So there is Ursa's story, I hope you like it. If anyone has any suggestions to change it or tweak it a bit, feel free to let me know, otherwise it stands as is. Oh and who wants to join the "We're Gonna Beat Up Zuko If He Doesn't Turn Good Next Season Club." Personally, I think Azula will turn on him and then he'll come back from the dark side a stronger and wiser person. My theory. That or he'll turn on Azula and send her packing. Essentially one turns on the other, that would be my theory, because honestly, who would trust Azula?**


	24. Time After Time

Chapter 24: Time After Time

**Alas this chapter goes into my super awesome "Second Notebook." I guess you could also call this chapter "Tales of Avatar Island." Everyone's individual short story. Oh and my next big original character, Master Spillic. Based on a real crazy person. Love you K Spiz/ Spilly/ all your other nicknames, personally the original Gnome is my fav. Sigh but no one calls him Gnome anymore….ok ignore that bit of my personal life. **

"Firebending comes from the breath," Ursa told her students. "Breath becomes energy, which in turn becomes fire. You can flex your muscles all you want, it won't make you a better bender."

A few boys looked a little sullen. The Avatar, who had joined the lesson, looked eager.

"I want you to practice meditating exercises. I'll see you tomorrow."

The boys filed out of the courtyard. Aang however went to talk to Ursa. "Are they like that every day?"

"Nearly. If Iroh's taught you anything, you should be able to upgrade to a better class. Anyway. I've a free hour to test your abilities. Let's see what you can do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toph walked into the courtyard reserved for earthbenders. She wasn't there to learn anything. She was bored. There was a beginners' class in session.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything? Oh! You're Toph, from the Avatar's group. It's an honor to have you here." Toph gathered that the man was past middle aged. His voice had a queer quality to it.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"I am Master Spillic. There's an advanced class soon. If you want you can stay and spar."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Toph waited off to the side, while Master Spillic dismissed the beginners. A fair-sized group began to trickle in. It was mostly teenage boys.

"Hey, who are you?" a rude one yelled at her.

"That is Toph," Master Spillic interjected smoothly. During his long life, he was accustomed to controlling earthbender's fierce tempers. "She arrived with the Avatar and is joining our training session today."

Toph stood to the side and watched the first match. "His stance isn't wide enough. He'll be knocked over in a minute." Toph pointed to one of the boys.

Sure enough, the boy fell over. Master Spillic smiled. "Would you like to get in there?"

"Sure. It'll be over in a minute."

"Go easy on him."

Toph walked to the center of the ring and bowed to her opponent. She held her stance and dodged some rapid boulders the boy sent her way. She could sense his every movement. Toph decided to display more of her skill, stopping his boulders with her own. With a swift movement of her arms, the boy was caught in a dust cloud, completely blind. Toph had the advantage. A few moments later, the boy was flying through the air and landed in a bush. The dust cloud faded and Toph stood alone, triumphant and proud. She went over to help the boy up.

"Not a bad work out, huh?"

The boy grinned. "And I have a feeling you went easy on me."

"Maybe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara was alone. She was practicing her bending in one of the canals. It was amazing to watch, she just didn't know she was being watched. Not until she heard a voice behind her.

"You're very good. Are you a master yet?"

Katara turned to see a woman walking forward. Most of her hair was in a braid, but she pushed a few stubborn pieces out of her eyes. She smiled warmly. "I'm Master Sonja, the waterbending teacher."

"Katara. And yeah, nearly a master."

"You can join the training sessions if you'd like. In fact, there's an advanced session in a few minutes."

"It's not a healing class is it? I've already taken those."

"No, we teach women to fight here."

"Yeah sure. Why not?"

Katara followed Master Sonja down a few twisting alleys until they came out to a large waterfall pond. It was gorgeous and reminded Katara of the place where she had first taught Aang some waterbending.

There were a few people in blue, milling about, waiting for the session to begin.

"Ok, everyone. We have a new arrival today," she motioned to Katara. "She's nearly a master, so don't take it easy on her." A few people smiled or laughed. "Ok, who wants to spar first?"

Katara was set to spar against a young woman named Suri. She was small and fast. Katara assumed a fighting stance, unaware that she was being watched by an extra pair of eyes. Zuko's.

Zuko was hidden on one of the small bridges that spanned over the canals. It was an excellent view of the training area. His mind mulled over his latest conversation with his mother. He had told her everything. Absolutely everything. From his scar, to when he met Katara. Ursa had some slightly embarrassing dating advice, but then, most of it he had already heard from Iroh. Though Zuko trusted it more coming from his mother, which was why he now sat on the bridge, watching Katara bend, waiting for some inspiration.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka had parted with Crin and Raan earlier that morning, leaving them to their first day at the airbending temple, in the trusting care of the monks. Sokka had a few hours to spare and so wander aimlessly around the city, occasionally throwing a pebble or two into the canal on his left.

A plain dojo caught his attention and he strode toward it. He peeked inside. There was a small group of teenagers in white face paint, practicing with fans. Sokka recognized the fighting style immediately. The instructor however, had noticed him.

"If you're watching, you may as well fight," the instructor said, expecting him to back out.

"Ok."

"What? You probably don't even know the style!"

"Yes I do. I've picked up some Kyoshian."

"Where?"

"Kyoshi of course."

"They don't teach men on Kyoshi or outsiders."

"They made an exception. I'll show you if you don't believe me," Sokka said, reaching his hands out for a set of fans.

Sokka left to pick up Crin a Raan a few hours later, with the victory over most of the opponents he's sparred with, and an invitation to return.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko woke with a start. It was hard to stay asleep for long. Everyone was so hyped about the festival the city was throwing in the Avatar's honor. "The Dawn of a New Age," was a term coined by some.

Zuko walked over to a small table by the window and poured himself a glass of water. As he stumbled back to bed, he caught his reflection in the looking glass. His lack of a scar had finally ceased to astonish him. He had grown used to it.

This time, something else shocked Zuko. He stared into the mirror with wide eyes. "NO!"

**DunDunDun. You'll find out the rest next time I have a chance to type. Gasp. I can't refuse the power of a cliffhanger. But then, you guys can probably guess what will happen. Well there's just one more chapter, then I'll probably include another chapter, for a complete song and artist list for all the chapter titles, and a few fun facts maybe. Oh and guys, the original characters in this story are completely my own and I love them very much. Seriously I have character profiles written for just about all of them, except for just random people I name (e.g. the girl Katara spars against, Suri, who is just a name). But if you do wish to use them, please ask my permission, because these people do have a history I've written for them, and I can send you that information. Just please don't steal them ok?**


	25. Every Breath You Take

Chapter 25: Every Breath You Take

**Alas, dear readers this is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. This will wrap up all unanswered questions, so please, for those who wish to know what Zuko saw in the mirror read on. **

Zuko fell to his knees. There was a soft rap on his door and a gentle voice calling out, "Zuko?"

He ignored it. He could feel tears streaming down his face. "No. No. No. No. No." He barely registered that his door had slid open and someone was running in. "No. No. No. No. No."

"Zuko?" Zuko didn't look up. It was Katara. She bent down in front of him. "Zuko? What is it?"

He could feel her warm hands on his shoulders, but he wouldn't look up. "No. No. No. No. No." He covered his face as Katara pushed his head upward.

"Zuko, look at me." Katara gently pulled his fingers away. Zuko met her gaze.

"It' back." He closed his eyes.

Katara smiled and put a hand on his scar. "It doesn't change anything."

Zuko opened his eyes. He could see that she meant it.

"It doesn't make you who you are. Maybe… it's to remind you who to be."

Zuko pulled Katara into his arms. "I love you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The streets were filled with excitement and colors. The gang, whom Sokka kept saying should call themselves Team Avatar for clarity purposes, gazed around in wonder. They stood on a stage with all twenty members of the council to welcome everyone to the city and to begin the celebration.

The music started and people cheered. Zuko and Katara mingled through the crowd of dancing people. Katara smiled upon seeing Sokka and Crin together. He might be stepping on her feet, but at least they were alone. Katara had a suspicion that Iroh and Ursa were seeing to the distraction of Raan.

Katara looked away to see Aang dancing ridiculously while Toph laughed.

She smiled. She was here. With Zuko.

Zuko pulled Katara away from the crowd. "Come with me." He led her down a few streets to the bridge where he'd watched her waterbend. He took her hands. "Katara, you mean so much to me. I know we're still kids, but someday. Someday." He paused and took something from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Katara's jaw dropped at the skillfully carved necklace in Zuko's hand. The pendent was a deep marbled blue stone, carved to resemble rose petals. Her eyes watered, he had learned the Water Tribe customs, for her. She quivered slightly. "Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and he fastened the necklace around hers. "I love you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula knelt before the Fire Lord's throne.

"You dare return without the Avatar? Or any fugitives?" Ozai's voice echoed across the room, but Ursa's echoed in her head, _Your father doesn't love anything but power._

But Azula was her father's daughter. "I'm sorry," she said skillfully. "But I have discovered some information I wished to deliver personally."

"Go on."

"I have discovered a rebel force about a hundred miles off the coast of Konashi, and…"

"And?"

"And I have found my mother. She is one of their leaders."

**And that is the end of Violets are Red. For more of this thrilling tale, and you can tell I'm running out of adjectives when I use the word thrilling, please wait for the sequel, Roses are Blue. Wow that's and unexpected title. I will keep you guys posted on my progress, via my profile if you check my stories section. Until then I may publish a one-shot or two depending on my boredom levels. Thanks to all of you out there who have read this story. Your support has been invaluable and I hope you keep and eye out for the sequel and other stories I will write in the future. Any questions about my stories at all please ask, and I will answer them as best I can. And finally may you always find a bit of madness in your method…. Hmmm that's tacky. Haha. Oh and if anyone's interested, chapter 26 is a complete list of songs which I have used as chapter titles and some more of my witty banter. You know you like it.**

**-Madness**


	26. Song Lists and Rantings!

**A list of songs for my faithful readers. Title and artist… if I remember them.**

**1. Rock Steady- No Doubt**

**2. Rinse- Vanessa Carlton**

**3. Should I Stay or Should I Go?- The Clash**

**4. Numb- Linkin Park**

**5. Lithium- Nirvana**

**6. Feel Like I Belong- Linkin Park**

**7. Where Are You Going?- Dave Matthews Band**

**8. How to Save a Life- The Fray**

**9. Breathless- The Corrs**

**10. Head Over Feet- Alanis Morrisette**

**11. Fire- Jimi Hendrix**

**12. Ring of Fire- Johnny Cash… I think**

**13. Debaser- The Pixies**

**14. Here Comes Your Man- The Pixies**

**15. Life is a Highway- I'm not sure……**

**16. As Long As You Love Me- The Backstreet Boys**

**17. Purple Haze- Jimi Hendrix**

**18. Rain on the Brain- Marty Casey & Lovehammers**

**19. Casualty- Marty Casey & Lovehammers**

**20. Welcome to the Jungle- Guns n' Roses**

**21. The One I Love- R.E.M.**

**22. Cruel Summer- Bananarama**

**23. In the Air Tonight- not sure**

**24. Time After Time- Cindy Lauper**

**25. Every Breath You Take- The Police**

**Alas how sad that none of these lovely songs are mine…. Sigh. But they are good songs and I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. Look out for more of my awesome taste in music in the sequel.**

**And so this is my final goodbye. In the words of some very interesting dolphins, from Douglas Adams' famous Hitchhiker books, "So long and thanks for all the fish!" **

**And a special thank you to my flash drive. I couldn't have done it without you!**


End file.
